Cake and other supernatural things
by Sety566
Summary: Eri eats strawberry creme cake for the first time and is sent to the world of Death Note.  Trying to avoid contacting L or Light and save L's life, she and her shinigami, Maro begin to twist things from a distance. But how long will until they are found?
1. Chapter 1

It naturally started with cake. Or more correctly, a cake shop, then a cake. The cake shop was not well known, but it had the best cake in the world. Or so my friend said.

So there I was standing in front of the door with the wind flipping my shoulder length, almost golden hair in my face and a fifty pound backpack on my back ready to go into the dingy little shop my friend wholeheartedly recommended.

I walked in and a bell tinkled cheerily above me. I looked across the room to where the cash register sat. The room was filled with refrigerated glass cases and cake. I began to browse. I didn't expect much. I expected high quality cake when I did eat it, and this didn't look too promising.

The woman at the other end of the store looked at me for a moment and came over to me with an overly friendly smile. I grimaced at her in an attempt to smile back. My day hadn't been as good as it could have. Heck, my last month of life had taken my already mediocre life and flushed it down the toilet. My only salvation had been my favorite anime, Death Note. It was the only reason I was still sane. I watched the parts I loved over and over again. I also did that with the parts I hated so I could throw popcorn at the TV and yell at the characters.

"We have more."I blinked rapidly out of my internal monologue and asked the woman, her name tag told me she was Naomi.

"I'm sorry."

"Another cake just finished cooling. It's a strawberry crème cake if you'd like some of that instead."

I gave her a sincere smile this time as I thought of trying the cake that L was fond of. I had never had the chance to make it myself ,so this may be a good opportunity to try it out.

"If you really do that would be great."I told Naomi and she nodded brightly and went into the back of the shop.

Quiet music played in the background as I waited for the door to open .When it did open I stared at the slice of cake she had brought me. It was perfect, white and pink with a red strawberry sitting elegantly on top.

She carried it over to the cash register and I followed to pay for my slice of happiness. It was two fifty, less than I expected. I snatched my cake and looked for a place to sit. The shop was empty except for me and I chose a spot in the back corner, away from the windows. I hated the feeling of too many people or even people watching me.

I looked at the cake in front of me and grinned, taking a fork and slicing the closest point of the slice and placed it gently in my mouth. Naomi was watching me from the other side of the store. I must have looked strange to her, leaning all the way back in my chair with a blissful expression on my face.

She giggled and I swallowed to ask what she was laughing about, but decided to take another bite of cake instead. By the time I had finished my morsel of joy she was almost rolling on the floor. I finally spoke up.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"She smiled at me and waved as she said,

"If you want to stay at the end, you'll have to tell your shinigami."

"Wha-" I slipped to the ground. What was wrong with me? Everything was spinning and fading into a glaring white.

When I woke up I was in an alleyway. I pulled myself up, surprised I didn't have a migraine. I slipped out of the alleyway and into a massive crowd. I nearly collapsed again. Everyone and everything was anime style. Death note anime style. I prevented myself from falling and followed the pull of the crowd into Tokyo square. As I approached the middle a nationwide broadcast was announced, in Japanese. Good thing I had taken four years of Japanese in school.

I watched as Lind L. Taylor died on live TV and it hit me. I was IN Death note, and if I got caught by either party, L or Kira, I was either locked in a cell where I could do nothing, or I was dead. I swallowed and stared at the screen as L's mechanized voice declared that the broadcast had only been showed in the Kanto region of Japan. Another voice broke me out of my daze.

"Humans are indeed interesting, but Ryuk went too far."

...

If anyone notices any mistakes or have criticism please tell me.

Reviews are wonderful! If you flame me I'm sorry I laugh at those. :D

Thanks for reading,

Sety


	2. Chapter 2

"Humans are indeed interesting, but Ryuk went too far."

The world stood still as her head twisted to the side taking in the sight of a shinigami. I was rather small for a shinigami, but she didn't have to give me that look like she had gone crazy. I was after all only a six foot tall, flying, bird skeleton wearing black leather and chains.

She was still looking at me strangely then she turned to observe her surroundings, it was as though I had pressed a pause button. The crowd was staring blankly at the screen and all other sounds had stopped.

"And you are?" she asked

"My name is Maro. And I'm here to offer you a chance to change the story."

"Change the story how?'

"However you want, but there are some rules."She opened her mouth to reply but I got there first."First you can't ask me to stop time, what you see here is time I bought from the shinigami king, very pricey. Two, you have to pick a side now, either L or Kira and stick to it. Three, you have to pick a cool code name, then you have to declare it along with your purpose to me."

"How?"

"Say'I will' then state your purpose. Then say 'I am' and state your chosen name.

"Why are you offering this?"

"Ryuk has too much fun. The King assigned me to find someone to play with Ryuk for a change."

"How did I get here?"

"We sent one of the rookie shinigami in human form down to your dimension to pick someone who could do the job. Shinigami aren't allowed to interfere directly with the human world for any personal reason. That reminds me I need to offer you this."

I pulled out a Death Note and held it out to her. She looked at it and sighed before grinning at me.

"Maro-chan~, I don't kill."

I shrugged and replaced it in its holster as time began to flow normally again and L's letter flicked off of the screen. I looked above her head trying to remember her name. Eri huh. Kinda short. I looked back at her face. It seemed almost misted over, like foggy glass. She was mouthing something under her breath and I leaned in closer.

"Kira. I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will defeat you! I am Justice!"

I listened for a moment as her voice echoed with only one minor change with two others and I realized she had just turned herself into a third player in this game between L and Kira. She wouldn't remain in the background sending in tips through the Kira hotline. She was going to play with the two of them until they were spinning in circles.

Jessie's POV

I turned to Maro and waited until she realized I was looking and her.

"What do ya want Eri?"

"I chose the name Justice for while I'm here. But you can call me Jessie if you want."

I began to walk down the road looking for the nearest bank. Maro flew behind me.

"If ya need money you got it. King transferred all of yer money into an account and multiplied it by thirteen. Yer credit card'll work anywhere too ya know."

I sent a death glare in Maro's general direction.

"Anything else I should be aware of?"

"You can see any shinigami without touching their notebook."

"Good to know"

I began to plot. I would need a place to live. Hotels wouldn't cut it. I would also need a computer, or maybe several, and I would need a way to see what was going on with the task force. Which meant either hacking into L's computer system, or developing a relationship with one of the members of the task force.

I bought a newspaper to begin house hunting and turned to the section displaying the houses for sale. I couldn't hack into L's coputer at this point.I wouldn't develop a relationship with L, Matsuda, Yagami Sr. or Jr., or Ukita or Aizawa. That left Watari or Mogi.

I could get more information out of Mogi, but I could speak with Watari about subjects I was more comfortable with. Baking for example was something we had in common. Watari it was then.

I closed my newspaper and headed in the general direction of the first house on my new shopping list. After I found a house I'd have to get a phone and my computers, I sighed, it was going to be a long day.

…..

Please review. Every writer lives off of reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I write:D

Thanks for reading, Sety


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my eyebrow begin to twitch as I listened to the realtor tell me about the house. It wasn't that he had an annoying voice or what he said that was irking me. It was the way he said it.

"Are you sure that you want to live alone ma'am? No roommates? I mean, lady such as yourself could be in danger if you stay alone."

My eyebrow was slowly inching upwards as I gave him the look of complete and utter superiority. He didn't flinch, but his eyes showed he was uncomfortable. He obviously had the idea that he was better than I was because he was male.

"I will be just fine Mr. Takahashi. I have six years of martial arts and I have developed my own fighting style. I also have a black belt in karate and two other forms of fighting, both offensive and defensive. If I have any trouble I have no doubt that I can take care of it. Easily."

He looked at me for a moment in shock before continuing to lead me through the sixteenth house I had toured.

"Did you see the look on his face?", guffawed Maro from behind me, "It was absolutely hilarious!"

I winced as she once again shrieked in my ear and tried to listen to Mr. Takahashi as he explained the repair work that had needed to be done and how that would affect the price of the house. I let myself zone out as he began to explain about the builder of the house and how he knew him personally and began to concentrate on who I would help. I wanted Kira dead so that left L. But I didn't want to help L either, at least directly.

If I helped Kira I could manipulate him directly and pressure him enough that he made mistakes that L would pick up on, but then I would be Kira's cohort and I would likely get convicted as well. Not to mention the fact that Light was another one of those guys that looked at women as something to be used rather than worked with.

L on the other hand was at least open to working with a female as was proved by the fact that he had once worked with Naomi Misora in the past. He was also a notorious liar and believed himself to be correct one hundred percent of the time. An idea I would naturally have to prove incorrect.

Of the two however L seemed the better option, but perhaps I could manipulate both of them to work for my advantage. I would be on L's side officially in order to fulfill Maros requirement that I choose a side. She never said that the representative of justice that I chose had to know I was on their side after all. I grinned.

I refocused on who was shrinking beneath my apparently evil smile. He named his price. I shook my head and we began to barter.

By the time we were through I had bought the house, for less than half the original price. I smiled at who was filling out paper work as fast as his hand could scribble it. The ability to act scary had its advantages.

I signed where I was supposed to and he rushed as smoothly as he could out the door and back to his office where he would never speak of his encounter with me to anyone unless he absolutely had to.

I looked once again around the house. The cream colored walls stared back at me along with the surprisingly soft beige carpet. I pulled off my shoes and brought my bags in from where I had hidden them at the back of the house. It took me two trips to bring all six of my bags up the stairs and into the room I had bought the house for.

It was an upstairs bedroom. Perfectly normal from the outside but when I opened the door I was welcomed by a cherry red carpet and a set of dark navy blue walls with enough electrical plugs to support an army.

"So what's your decision? L or Kira Jessie-san?"

"L" I replied as I began to set the room up for the technology it would host along with my bed and my few personal belongings.

"So when do we meet 'im?"

"We don't. Not in person at least. The same with Kira. I'll be communicating with both of them using the name Justice and the image of a set of scales on a computer that will be placed in L and Kira's current location by you, if you'll do it."

"Fine with me as long as ya make it so I'm not caught, ya know?"

"I can. So long as floating laptops aren't seen by civilians as they hover through the air, and you don't get caught by Ryuk."

"I sound uneducated, but I am smart enough not to get caught, ya know?"

I opened the laptop I had assembled myself and began to program the basics onto the computer. It asked me to set the date.

"Maro, what is today?"

"By your time? December seventh."

"Good. L should be figuring out that Kira needs a name and a face to kill. He should also discover that Kira is a student soon, leaving him suspicious of the current task force. I don't think I can save Raye Penber, but I can give him a last chance to say goodbye to his fiancé and Naomi a chance to say goodbye to him."

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you? Messing with peoples lives."

"Yes, but this is more for logical order than twisting people over and around and back again. Raye Penber gives L an essential clue and I can't stop Kira from controlling him without being discovered myself."

"You're strange, ya know?" I smiled.

"I know."

…..

A big thanks to the people who reviewed last time! Every review helps me keep going (and encourages me to update faster)

Another thank you to those who have added me to their story alerts and/or favorited my story!

Also if anyone has any suggestions or questions feel free to message me ( or review :D )


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Light Yagami, also known as Kira, stepped onto the bus with his "girlfriend". He was rapidly followed by Raye Penber. The trio sat in the back and Raye sat as close to the window opposite me as possible.

I watched as Ryuk stood, or rather floated, in the middle of the aisle. I had promised Maro a large bag of cherries if she stayed at the house all day. Leaving me not only alone for once, but unnoticed as well.

I bobbed my hooded head to my silent headphones. They weren't connected to anything, but I could hear everything that was going on around me, and since I had a skull pin with a miniature camera inside pinned to my chest I was getting a recording of all the events that were going to occur.

I watched the scenery go by until the druggie that Kira used to find Raye stepped onto the bus. What was his name again? Oh yes,Osoraeda. Keiichiro Osoraeda.

I shifted slightly and took out my headphones as he took out his gun, as though I had recognized him. I watched Raye's face as he figured it out and Light's as he received Raye's name. I didn't even know why I was here besides getting a recording, and I could have just planted the camera on the bus and watched from my new home with a plate of homemade chocolate covered strawberries and a fuzzy blanket.

I looked up and met Light's gaze and quirked my head to the side and winked at him playfully over my scarf as shots rang out. I crouched on the floor when Raye yelled to get down and ran to tackle Osoraeda, who ran off the bus only to get hit by a car. All Light's doing naturally.

I stepped off the bus as Light checked his watch. I was about to leave the scene when the distraught bus driver caught my eye. He was pale and shaking badly. I sighed and returned to the bus as Light exited.

I placed my hand gently on the drivers shoulder while pulling down my scarf. He looked up at me with panic stricken eyes.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I-I-…"

"It's alright. No one got hurt and the criminal would have been apprehended by the police one way or another."

"W-what about Kira?"

"Kira would have killed a man who was psychologically unstable."

I could see him comprehend what I had not said. The hijacker was not worth killing until he knew what he had done was wrong. He had to know why he was dying so he could have accepted the fact. Kira didn't give them that chance to become themselves again before they died.

I patted his shoulder and gave him my public phone number.

"I'm a psychiatrist," I was lying of course, "if you need to talk to someone who was here call me. But not for any other reason."

I pulled my scarf up and set off for home. Planning to stop by the bakery supply shop and see if Watari had graced it with his presence yet. I had no doubt that he would. L would take only high quality ingredients and this was small enough to maintain high quality but big enough to be discreet. I would also buy Maro two bags of cherries and my own supplies.

**One week later, January 27****th**

I was waiting at the station for the second train to the bakery. I had already transferred once and would need to do so again before I would be close enough to walk. Watari had begun to grace the shop daily and today was the day I would spill my coffee on the ground after I ran into him, accidentally of course.

I had also ran into Naomi Misora accidentally to drop a few hints to spend as much time with Raye as possible before he died.

I was about to board the train when Raye Penber walked out and collapsed to the ground. I rushed over, and looked to where Raye was looking as he lay dying. The door was closing but not fast enough. My eyes locked with those of Light Yagami and his eyes widened as I winked at him, a death glare locked on his gaze as the train pulled away from the tracks.

I looked once again at Raye who stared at me for a moment before pushing his laptop into my hands. His eyes glazed over and I muttered under my scarf.

"Kira. The New Year rapidly approaches, and with it Justice shall rise."

I stood with Maro cackling behind me. I went to the bathroom and replaced my hoodie with a light windbreaker that I had in the pocket. I took off the scarf and put the laptop in the duffle bag I had brought to carry my baking supplies home. I couldn't have L figuring out who I was could I?

I payed off a woman who looked like she had too much time and too little money to put on my hoodie and scarf. She would walk around with the now empty laptop case for a while before I left the vicinity.

Watari would have to wait to meet me until tomorrow. I had to take care of the new problem I had acquired. This hadn't been in my plans. I was suddenly glad I didn't look like a girl when I wore a hoodie.

It would save me the trouble of being looked for in the right places by Light. But L had the security cameras on his side. He would see me enter the women's bathroom and look for a girl rather than a boy. I had work to do, I had to get rid of that section of the security tapes in a way that looked natural. If I was looking at it from L's point of view my chance of being Kira was higher than Lights.

Light's POV

I slammed my fist down on the desk. That man! He knew! Somehow he knew! I have to get rid of him! No. I have to calm down, there's no way he knows. But he did recognize me from the bus. And L will be looking for him. I have to find him before he does. The only problem is I don't even know what he looks like. But he had had almost feminine eyes that were a strange shade of green. He had to be a foreigner. I would start with that.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked in to the bakery and baking supply shop. I had just removed any surveillance footage of myself from the security tapes, except for the part where I was sitting with Raye Penber as he died. L would need to see that Raye was looking into the train at the time.

I had also fogged the security tapes for the times I had ridden the train to get to the cake shop, and set a timer so that the cameras would fog the picture during those times, making it look as though the camera was acting up instead of it looking as though it had been tampered with.

I looked up as the bell rang with the opening of the door.

"Oooh. Looks like ya have yer chance Jessie-san. Watari looks like he's in a rush."

I ignored Maros sentence and watched as he talked to the older woman behind the counter. She waved me over and I pulled myself out of my stretched position and walked over to the counter.

"Ah! Kaida-san! I was just about to take Watanabe-san to the back to inspect his purchase! I know you like to do the same so I was hoping to escort you both at once as the shop is rather crowded today!"

I flattened my collar from its almost vampiric position and nodded to Watari.

"It's a pleasure Watanabe-san. I hope you do not mind my joining you."

"No, no it's quite you."

He gestured toward the door that the owner was holding open for us. I stepped though and went immediately to the back where two almost identical piles sat awaiting our inspection. I stepped up to mine and began to count the bags of sugar in English.

"Do you own and American bakery Kaida-san?"asked Watari in English as he began to load his purchase onto a cart.

"No, This is my usual weekly purchase for my household. I will only eat foods with high sugar content. I have a recessive gene that allows me to taste the chemical known commonly as PTC. It makes everything taste more bitter than it does to those who do not have this gene."

"So this is for you and your family?"

"No just me."

"If you don't mind me asking how much exercise does it require to keep your current size?"

"I exercise one hour a day. But I remain as skinny as I am because my brain, the organ that burns the most calories, is constantly in use. For example," I gestured to his almost fully loaded cart," You loaded your cart that high because you are in a hurry, but you will require help in order to push it out of the shop. This will be unusual for you because you have an unusually high muscle mass, especially for an older gentleman such as yourself," I paused and looked back at my words before giving him a grin, "I hope my words don't offend you Watanabe-san."

He looked at me strangely. I could almost see his comparisons between myself and L rushing through his head. I stepped up next to his cart and readied myself to push. He blinked and I once again flashed him a grin. He began to pull as I pushed.

"Thank you Kaida-san." He said as we reached the limo. I looked at his vehicle of choice and raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Would you mind helping me load it?"

I placed lifted a bag of sugar with ease and he looked at me strangely again. I grinned at him as I placed the bag in the surprisingly spacey trunk, placing it in the back corner as the first piece to the puzzle.

"I'm stronger than I look."

We placed the more delicate items on the passenger side seat and buckled them in. I bowed to Watari as I was leaving.

"Kaida-san,"I flipped my head around," do you shop here frequently?"

"Every Saturday."

"We may see more of each other then. I hope you don't mind if I say hello.'

"Fine with me. See you soon I hope Watanabe-san."

We bowed to each other once again and Maro began to laugh as I walked away.

"I see what ya did. Ya made 'im curious about ya. And they say curiosity killed the cat, ya know?"

I smiled and went back for my purchase. I paid the woman at the cash register and took what I would need for the next day in my duffle bag. Then told her, as I usually did to ship it to my house.

I smiled as I rode the train back, causing several people to shift uncomfortably in their seats. All I needed to do now was to get a camera of some kind into L's lair and I could watch what was going on. I was looking forward to manipulating the task force from afar. It would only take one email to set everything in motion.

I began to unload my bag into one of the two furnished rooms of my house, the kitchen, and the doorbell rang. I cursed whatever person had set up the jeopardy theme song as the bell and went to open the door.

Naomis POV

I hadn't been quite sure _what _to expect when the door opened. The bus driver had given me the paper with her phone number on it and told me that while he didn't remember anyone but Raye and this woman, she might know something that he didn't. It had been fairly simple to flip the card over and track her down from the agency on the back. When I had talked to a , he seemed to prefer the English title for some reason, he had been only too glad to give her the information she needed once I claimed to be the woman's friend. He seemed to want to remain on her good side.

"Hello,my name is Shoko Maki,and I heard you were on the bus that was hijacked a while ago and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

"Sure come on in. You'll have to excuse the lack of furniture, I just moved in you see. Oh and please remove your shoes."

She seemed nice enough. But even she could be Kira if my theory was correct. I followed her through an empty living room into one of the most hi-tech kitchens I had ever seen.

"Would you like something to drink Maki-san? I have tea, coffee, milk, water, orange juice and cherry juice."

"Coffee if it's not too much trouble."

I watched as she brought over two cups of my favorite beverage and sat down across from me .

"Before you begin asking questions I would like to know how you found me. The only person who saw my face that day was the bus driver. And I only gave him my phone number on a piece of scrap paper, not my address."

I pulled out the card and handed it to her. She snatched it and flipped it over and nodded before looking at me as though contemplating something.

"Now what do you want to know?" She sipped he coffee and stared at me. I leaned forward and began to question her.

"Who was on the bus that day? Do you recognize this man?"I pushed Raye's photo towards her, "What can you tell me about the course of events that day?"

She picked up the photo and looked at it as she replied.

"There were eight people other than myself and the hijacker on the bus that day. An elderly couple, two young couples going on dates, the bus driver, and this man here, Raye Penber."

"You know his name? It's kind of hard to forget. He showed his FBI ID to the people sitting in front of him and I was also present as he died."

"What?"

She leaned back and grinned. It wasn't too scary until I noticed that her chair was balanced on two legs and she wasn't touching anything.

"How about I give you a hint," I looked at her and her smile grew more predatory, "Your name is Naomi Misora, you used to be an FBI agent, you have a theory that Kira can kill with more ways than just a heart attack and that he was on that bus when Raye showed his ID. Also I am not Kira, or you would be dead already. How's that Misora-san?"

I fell off my chair and she stood above me, grinning like a madwoman. I swallowed as she bent down to my level.

"Misora-san. I am the third player in this game between L and Kira. And I Have plans of my own. Kira is too conceited, L is too , well there isn't really a word to describe L is there? But I want to catch Kira and stop L from continuing on the path that will lead inevitably to his early death. And I want you to help me."

….

Thank you to all of the reviewers! Also the more reviews I get the faster I work! If you have any questions message me! Thanks

Sety.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched her face go from shock to intense concentration. She hadn't been a part of my plans to begin with , but she could be easily added as a go between with L if I could trusted her and do some general work if she couldn't be trusted.

"Who are you?" she asked shakily, "And why did you tell me those things?"

"I told you because you deserve to know what I can afford to tell you. You know something L doesn't. You have the power to decide the future. Just as I do. And you can call me Kaida or Jessie, your choice."

"How did you know my name?"

"That reminds me I have something you may want." I gestured to one of my chairs and ran up the stairs to grab Raye's computer. It was hers by right after all. I took it from its place on my floor. The only furniture in the room was the bed and it was covered in technology.

"That was weird, Jessie-chan. Why tell her so much when you don't , ya know, know her?" Maro asked and I smiled as I heard a quiet thump outside of my partially opened door.

"Maro, I told her because I could. It gave me a chance to get help with this operation. If she doesn't want to she'll just go to L and I'll relocate."

"But she knows what you look like."

"Doesn't matter. Do you want to speak to her?"

"Not really."

"Well you may have to in order to prove you exsist."

"Fine. But you owe me cherries. A lot of cherries."

"Fine."

I picked up the computer and turned to go downstairs slowly as though contemplating something, giving Naomi a chance to go downstairs again.

As I entered the kitchen again she was a lot more at ease. She could handle crazy. I smiled at her and placed the computer in front of her. I turned to grab some cherries from the fridge and leave her to herself for a moment. I heard a muffled sob and searched longer than necessary for the cherries.

I turned and placed the cherries in a bowl on the table., then handed her a box of Kleenex. She looked at me for a moment.

"How did you get this?"

"I was with him a he died. He was an excellent agent."

She watched me as I took a cherry and tossed it behind me, where it seemed to disappear into thin air. Her eyes widened as I threw another one back. I gave Maro a look and she reluctantly tapped Naomi with her death note. Naomi dropped her Kleenex.

"Misora-san, this is Maro. A shinigami."

She began to stutter at Maro.

"Misora-san, Kira can kill without being there and using a heart attack, and you would doubt the existence of a shinigami?"

She looked at me, then at the laptop, then back at me.

"You are really serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"

"If you're willing I'll explain it to you. But if you're not sure you're welcome to leave Naomi-san."

"I want to help you. For Raye. He never did like the thought of me working with L."

"You will be working with L. But you will be working for me."

She looked at me and I saw pure blazing determination. I smiled and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Misora-san, I will be referring to you as Maki-san from now on. I will now explain what I have planned so that you understand. The FBI was investigating the Kira taskforce, there was a breach of security, The FBI agents died. The agents arrived on the 14th of December, and on the nineteenth Kira begins to experiment with prison inmates and how much he can control them, showing that he became aware of the FBI's presence during this time. Then on the 27th the FBI agents are dead. Kira can't let L know about Raye, and we can't tell L."

"Why not, Kaida-san?"

"Because if we inform L of this our power goes down. Knowledge is literally power in this game. I know how Kira kills,I know that he was being investigated by your fiancé, and I know who Kira is. But in order to convict Kira we need the evidence and the power to do so. We have no solid evidence and neither does L, but he does have the power to convict Kira, one of the two things we need."

"Wait, you know who Kira is and how he kills?"

"Yes, I can show you how he kills, but I will not tell you who he is at this time. Maro, show her the Death Note please."

The notebook dangled in front of Maki-san for a moment before it was replaced in its holster.

"I expect you to keep this knowledge to yourself Maki-san. It's important."

"So what do you have on L?"

"I know his true name and face, as well as Watari's. I also know more about him than maybe even he does. Because I know how he works."

"How do I play into this?"

"Maki-san, you are going to be my go-between. I'm going to give you a computer and send you to L's location where you will work with the task force and I will help from over the computer. You will during this time, address me as Justice-san. That should annoy both L and Kira, who I will also be contacting."

"How do you expect me to find L? No one knows where he is."

"I've been tracking him since his Lind. L Taylor broadcast."

She gave me an annoyed look and I smiled and began to dump sugar into my coffee.

"L has many computers Maki-san. And he is the only one who moves from hotel to hotel without leaving Japan."

"Are you telling me you've been tracking his IP address?"

"Yes."

She began to rub her forehead and I laughed.

"Also, Maki-san, while I'm in my Justice persona I will expect you to act as though I am male."

"When do you want me to go?"

"In about five minutes."

"What! Why didn't you tell me that!"

"Well the task force is gathering on the corner of the NPA building. They will then be split into two groups. I want you to follow the one that contains this man." I held up a picture of Matsuda.

"You're giving me no time for this."

"Better hurry then. I'll give you the laptop. I recommend you leave Raye's laptop here until you can retrieve it."

I gave her my laptop and she glared at me as she left and walked to the hotel. I returned to my room and flipped open my other laptop, the red one, and prepared to say hello to L.

Naomi's POV

How the heck this was actually working I had no idea. I was following the man Kaida-san had specified and was now in the elevator with him and on other man. I smiled hesitantly at them and waited until they had exited the elevator before following them.

I had pressed a button above the one they had pressed to make it look like I was still going to go up after they left. They didn't even look back at me. I slid behind their rejoined group as one man knocked on the door.

I followed everyone in through the unlocked door after L bade us to enter. I really felt like laughing. It worked. I looked up and nearly had a heart attack.

Beyond Birthday stood in front of me. I took a second look. No, it wasn't Beyond, Beyonds eyes were different. I wanted to go shake this L character until he collapsed. He scratched his ankle with his foot.

"I am L."

"I'm Yagami, of the NPA."

"Uh, Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Ukita."

What they were were idiots. Really if this guy was L they'd be dead.

"We're really sorry we're late,"said Yagami of the NPA, "currently the five of us are-"

"Bang."

"What the hell was that." Said Aizawa.

"If I were Kira you'd be dead by now, Mr. Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. And I thought there were only five of you."

"There are."

I finally snapped and I could nearly feel the steam coming from my ears. After working with someone as smart as Kaida-san for the past hour or so, these guys were really idiots.

"Turn around and notice me for once. Gee, are all men that blind to women who follow them into a hotel room?"

They turned around and stared at me for a moment before clearing a path through their midst.

"Do I know you?"asked L

"You should."I replied and set the laptop on the coffee table,"I was the one who recommended you learn capoeira after all."

I snapped open the computer and the screen was instantly filled with the outline of the scales of justice, and the room was filled with a computerized voice.

"Finally, I was getting bored at the other end of this thing Maki-san. What took you so long?"

"I had difficulty being noticed."

"Good, that was the idea. I take it the raccoon was the first to notice you?"

"Yes."Did she really just call L a raccoon? She sounded like a teenage boy who had no idea what an insult was.

"Good. Pleasure to meet those who remain of the Kira task force and L. I, am Justice."

….

Thanks for reading and an even bigger thanks to those who review. The more reviews I get the faster I write. If you notice anything wrong or just have questions please contact me. Thanks

Sety


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you just call me a raccoon?" asked L. I smirked and broke off a piece of chocolate before pressing the button to reply.

"Yes. I did. And while I'm at it I'm telling you a few things you should know." I popped the piece know your true name and I as of three seconds ago have a photo, courtesy of the webcam. I also know how Kira kills and who Kira is. Don't bother asking Maki-san because she only knows that I know this information, she has no idea what it is."

L was nibbling on his thumb. I released the button and turned to Maro. She looked at me for a moment before she picked up the note I had written for Naomi and slid it into her death note. To anyone else it would be invisible.

"Remember ya owe me a bag of cherries for this."

"No problem. I'llgive you two bags if you can get the shinigami king to multiply my account again."

"I'll be back in three days, and you'll owe me six bags."

"Why?"

"He'll multiply it by 666."

"Deal."

Maro Waved as she flew through the ceiling to drop off the letter and get me more money. L was watching the computer silently. I sat back and waited. He'd have questions for me in a moment.

"Are you going to sit down or stand there staring like idiots?" That got their attention. L sat in his customary crouch.

"How did you find me?"

"You have so many computers L. And only a few people switch hotels every couple of days."

"You tracked my IP address."

"Simple and easy to do."

"You say you could turn this investigation either way. Yet you contacted me."

"I have already made contact with Kira. You came second." He paused, then began to chew his thumbnail.

"Why are you even contacting both L and Kira?"asked Matsuda, cluelessly.

I sent an image to the computer where on both sides of the scales there appeared a different symbol.

One side had an apple and the other had an L. It wavered back and forth.

"I want to pick the person I like best. The two are both extremely intelligent and have ideas of what justice is that I find interesting. I know how both Kira and L think. But how they act is a different matter entirely."

I watched as Maro flew in through the ceiling. Naomi noticed but remained silent. Maro slipped the note into her back pocket when no one was watching and flew off.

"Maki-san, you can read your note now."

L turned to watch as Naomi opened the note and winced at my handwriting. I grinned.

Naomi's POV

I read the note Maro had slipped into my back pocket.

Dear, Maki-san,

You'll find that L will want to read this, let him. Also,encourage L and the task force to ignore you while I speak with them and bring me back some of Watari's strawberry crème cake. It's my personal favorite. Also, get yourself into the task force. That way you can try to figure out some things on your own. I know you don't want me telling you everything.

Happy new year,

Jessie-san.

I wordlessly handed the note to L. Who snatched it and read it. I felt my temper begin to boil. Why wouldn't she tell me anything? It wasn't like I was going to go blurt out who she was to L. She was a good person even if she was a little odd, I wouldn't tell L about her. I liked her better.

My brain clicked. I liked her better. I looked at L and realized what she was trying to tell me. She liked L better than Kira. She had already chosen L. But L couldn't know. When she had told me that I hadn't been sure what she was talking about. But now I knew. L had to think she was a threat. He would want to keep an eye on her. That meant I was a threat too, and would be allowed onto the task force so that he could keep an eye on us. She was a genius. She was even planting that idea into L's mind, making him think it was his idea.

"You are a genius." I told the computer.

"Only sometimes."

"Why did you pick Maki-san Jessie-san?"

"She's hot."

L turned to the computer and looked at it blankly. Then turned and gave me the elevator eyes.

"Yes she is."

"L, yo're more of a pervert than Jessie-san."

"Maki-san, welcome to the Kira case."

"But L! We don't even know who she is! Or this Justice character."Protested Matsuda

"I have worked with Maki-san in the past. That is enough for the moment. Please turn off your cell phones and take a seat."

I watched as L crouched in his chair and I sat in the back by the computer. He explained to the task force everything that Jessie had explained to me earlier about Kira. He also confirmed that he would be sending a message via the news . Nothing new, so I just leaned back and stared into space while L explained it to the task force.

"Maki-san, is there any reason you're not paying attention?"

"Jessie-san has already explained this to me."

"It seems that you L-san, have seriously underestimated my intelligence. I can predict your every move because it is what I myself would do if I had your personality. I am not a trivial matter L-san."

L began to chew on his finger and stare at the computer. Re-evaluating Jessie's threat level.

L's POV

This man who called himself Justice. If he knew me as well as he said he did then he had chosen that name just to irritate both myself and Kira. It appeared that with the note mentioning the strawberry crème cake had been to confirm he knew me as well as he did. It seemed that he was more of a threat than I had first thought as well. I was also 98% certain that he was indeed a male.

What worried me the most however was that he claimed to know both the names of Watari and myself. But he also claimed to know how Kira killed and his identity. That information was worth the risk.

I turned to Naomi Misora, known now as Maki-san. She knew something, and there was a high probability she would tell me if I could get her away from Jessie-san's computer. There was also the issue that Jessie knew about the notes that had been sent in the forms of suicide letters. He had displayed this when he had weighed the apple against the L in his short animation.

"Maki-san, if I could speak with you alone for the moment." I demanded.

She turned to the computer which gave the vocal equivalent of a shrug before turning to me and following me into the next room. I wanted answers.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood and followed L out of the room. What was Jessie-san thinking? She couldn't trust me that much yet could she? What the heck was she doing letting L speak with me? He would probably get something out of me that she didn't want to have out in the open.

What was it with geniuses and master plans? I bet L had one too. I sat stiffly on the edge of my armchair and L crouched opposite me. His thumb was in his mouth again and I fought the urge to sigh. If they both liked strawberries and over-sugared coffee I would be doomed. And I'd need to set them up after this Kira mess was over.

I was almost about to start smiling at the thought when L interrupted me.

"Misora-san, could you tell me who this Justice is? And also how you came to meet them?"

"I won't tell you who Jessie-san is. But as for how I met him we met and found we had not only common goals, but the things that the other needed in order to reach them. Jessie-san gave me a way to get what I want. So I'm helping him."

"What is your goal Misora-san?"

I felt my eyes begin to narrow on their own. Jessie-san had been comforting in a strange sort of way. She hadn't fussed over me with hugs and comforting meaningless words. She had given me Raye's computer and given me the opportunity to cry. Even now she wasn't giving me the time to be sad. She had me here with L and the task force. She was keeping me busy thinking rather than wallowing in my misery.

"When I met Justice-san, my goal was to catch Kira."

"What about now Misora-san?" asked L as he chewed on his thumbnail.

I looked him straight in his unblinking eyes.

"To help Justice-san with what he requires. I will work with him. The special part is, even though I know both of you are smarter than I am, Justice-san treats me as an equal. You look at me as though I am lower on the scale than you are. It's in your eyes."

L stopped chewing on his thumb for a moment, probably realizing that I wouldn't give him any information without permission first. I resisted the urge to smirk. I may not be as intelligent as L. But I knew something he didn't. That made me a threat, a big threat.

I smiled at him. Power does corrupt those that have it doesn't it. Now I knew why Jessie had told me those things. She knew I wouldn't tell because it was something I could hold over L's head. Something the greatest detective in the world didn't know, that I did.

L's POV

She was smiling at me. She knew everything I needed for this case. I could tell. But she wouldn't tell me. And if I tried to interrogate her beyond this level, this Justice would simply contact Kira. It wasn't worth the risk of trying to get the information. Even if this man didn't know my name. He still claimed to know Kira.

Misora-san had given me a vital piece of information though. Justice-san was male, and most likely fairly young.

There was also the fact that he had most likely contacted Misora rather than the other way around. Misora-san wouldn't have gone looking for someone like this unless she had a strong motive. And even then she would have gone looking for me first.

He was most likely a flirtatious type, judging from Misora-sans reactions to some of his words. But even with this information I couldn't deduce where either the information on Watari or I could have been found.

Jessie's POV

I watched as Matsuda fidgeted in his seat. This was boring. I snatched a strawberry from the nearby bowl and leaned back against my beanbag. I stared blankly at the screen for a while, observing the obvious discomfort of the task force in my presence. I reached forward and pushed the button to communicate with them.

"if you are all really that uncomfortable, just close the computer, Maki-san will open it again when she gets back."

They looked at her, startled, before Mogi reached over and gently pushed the screen so it faced the window.

"We just feel like you're staring at us. It makes us feel, unusual."

"I apologize. I needed a way to communicating without being seen. I also have an interest in L as the character he is."

Mr. Yagami's reflection in the window smiled.

"He is quite the character."

", be prepared for the fact that Kira is closer than he appears. You need to realize that while Kira is not among the members of the task force, he could kill everyone in this room."

Everyone went silent. I noticed Watari-san was in the corner, looking at the computer with a curious expression. I would have to watch how I spoke so he didn't recognize my speech patterns.

Maki-san and L returned from the other room. Maki-san had a strange expression on her face and L was once again chewing on a finger. I smirked when Maki-san stomped over and turned the computer back around. Whatever had happened in there she had enjoyed it.

L on the other hand had probably been extremely frustrated. Not that he would show it outwardly, but it would distract him just enough that he wouldn't be able to deduce certain key points about me. Such as my gender.

L went on to excuse the task force and I noticed Watari lingering near the coats. Presumably placing tracking devices. I smirked, I was going to have fun with this one. I put on my best evil villain voice and began to shriek.

"WATARI-SAN! Why are you bugging the coats?" He flinched involuntarily and I laughed away from the microphone.

"What do you mean bugging the coats, Jessie-san?"

"You placed a shiny metal device inside Maki-sans coat. I would sincerely appreciate it if you would remove all three of the devices and replace them where you got them."

L was staring at the computer screen with no expression as Watari-san removed the listening and tracking devices. Maki-san was watching carefully and inspected the coat herself when he was done. Putting it on only when she was satisfied.

"Maki-san, please pick up the computer and close it only when you reach the lobby. I will be meeting you at the place we met earlier today. I would appreciate it if you would stop at your hotel and change clothes first though. Just to be sure that L himself didn't place a listening device."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Ryuzaki-san."

I leaned back and logged off the computer. Now the big question was how to contact Light.

…

Thank you to everyone who had been reading and reviewing or favoriting ect.

Also for anyone who reads bleach I am co-writing a story with my friend Xephera(on my favorite authors). It's not too good yet but I would appreciate any feedback you can give on that as well.

Thanks again

Sety


	9. Chapter 9

Lights POV

I set my bag of chips down on the desk and placed an apple for Ryuk next to my keyboard. Today had been fairly uneventful. The only noteworthy event that had occurred was delivering some fresh clothes to my fathers work.

I was strange though, that the task force hadn't been in. The place had been, according to the secretaries, completely vacant. I would have to check my fathers files to see what was going on.

I turned on my computer and hacked into the home network. The only thing new was, what? It was titled in English. A language I knew my father did not know. He spoke French rather than English. The translation came easily.

Hello Kira? I clicked on it. A pop up window appeared. It flashed the message 'In order to open this file you must create an account on google. Would you like to create a google account?' I thought about it for a moment. Even if it did track who created google accounts created during the day, too many people made accounts to ba able to track me specifically down. I clicked yes.

'This file will be deleted after you create an account. Would you like to copy this file onto your google account?' I clicked no. Even if this wasn't L I wasn't that stupid.

I watched as I was redirected to the internet and a gmail account opened. A chat window popped open as I watched.

"Hello Kira-kun. So glad you finally showed up. I was beginning to worry."

"Who are you? And why do you think I'm Kira?"

"Because I know you're Kira. I also know about Shinigami."

"What do you mean?" I felt my eyes narrow. This was L. It couldn't be anyone else.

"Were I L you would be in jail right now. You can call me Justice, or if you're adverse to that name you can call me Jessie." Who was this guy?

"If I were Kira why would I be in jail right now?"

"Because I was there on the bus when Raye Penber showed you his ID. I was also there when you killed him. Our eyes met as the train doors closed. Remember now Kira-kun?"

This wasn't L. And this person knew who I was, where I lived, and probably knew I could kill with more than a heart attack.

Jessies POV

I was laughing my head off when Maki-san entered the room. Light was probably fighting off hysterics.

"Kaida-san, what are you doing?"

"I am currently chatting with Kira himself."

Maki-san blinked rapidly at me. She placed the laptop down on the counter next to me and gave a strange look to my choice of dinner foods.( A large chocolate mousse cake and a gallon container of strawberry ice cream)

"Would you like to watch me interact with him Maki-san? I can't tell you who he is at the moment, but you can get an idea of his personality from our interactions. You may also learn a little more about me. I'm sure you're curious."

She sat down next to me and read through what we had been saying before. There was nothing there that she didn't know about me already but she may get something from it.

' I see. So why contact me instead of L?'

' I have contacted L. However I wish to see which of you I like better. Because you see while I have the information that could bring you down, I also know L's name and what he looks like. As well as Wataris information.'

'Then how can I trust you?'

'You can't. You just need to know who I am and that I'm able to give L the information on you and I'm able to give you the information on L. And also that I will know of everything that you do and I will learn about you by watching. Like I watch L and Watari and the task force. I am a stalker.'

Maki looked at me and burst out laughing. I smirked as Light didn't type anything for a few moments. I was really enjoying this too much.

"You enjoy messing with people too much don't you Jessie-san."

"Just a little."

'In that case I would assume you are female.'

'Lol. Nice try Kira-kun. However my gender will not be revealed to you at this time.'

Maki-san was laughing again as I logged off and left Light to ponder my words. I was now more dangerous than either L or Kira, simply because I read too much manga. It made me laugh, well, almost.

"You are a stalker?" said Maki-san, "Where do you come up with these things?"

"That was off the top of my head. I plan some things out though. You showing up wasn't one of them. I just went along with it."

"You are crazy."

"The crazy ones are the ones who rule the world, because no one knows quite how to react to them."

She shook her head at me and smiled.

"Aren't you going to ask me what L asked me about?"

"You'll tell me if you want to. And I already know what he would ask, I just don't know your answers."

I stood up to raid the fridge. I had just gone shopping yesterday so I was fully stocked. I began to pull out eggs, milk, strawberries and a few other ingredients.

"Would you like some cake Maki-san? I need to know how much to make."

"Sure."

…..

I just bought physical copies of the first two Death Note manga. It makes me happy :D

Thank you once again for reading. I was a little disappointed in this chapter. If you see anything that you think could be improved please tell me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite or put this on story alert.

Sety


	10. Chapter 10

L was about to begin watching the tapes on the FBI agents. I had warned Maki-san this morning that she would be watching the videos and had handed over a rather large bar of milk chocolate with almonds and an unopened box of kleenex's. She had been leaving when I had snatched a stuffed panda in a plastic bag from the counter and tossed it to her shouting for her to give it to L and to take it out of the bag before she reached the hotel.

She had laughed and left me to wonder what L's reaction would be. Now I was sitting in front of my computer waiting for the video feed to be set up and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries next to me. The image appeared when Maki-san opened the computer. It was the hotel door.

"I thought you may want to watch the reactions of the task force with the stuffed panda."

"Thank you Maki-san."

She laughed and opened the door. The task force looked up from reading labels on security videos. She tossed the panda to L, who reflexively snatched it from the air.

The task force looked slightly peeved for a moment before Matsuda couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. I laughed as I noticed L's eye twitch slightly. I was enjoying this way too much.

"Hello L-san. I saw that on my way home yesterday and decided it resembled you. I thought you might like it. Also all tags have been removed and the design is generic. You also will find no DNA besides Maki-sans and your own."

"Take a seat Maki-san." said L, pointedly ignoring me. I smiled and ate a strawberry as the first of the videos began to play. They were as I expected them to be. Boring and in black and white. I waited for Raye's videos to appear on the screens.

I watched L as he analyzed each video. I took a snapshot with the webcam and saved it in a word document. Watari wheeled in a cart and began to dish out ice cream to the agents. Maki-san declined and pulled out her bar of chocolate. I bit into another strawberry. L leaned forward in his chair as Raye died and handed me his computer.

"Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in,then him boarding the train, and where he dies on the platform. Also see if you can zoom in on the man that is given his computer when he dies."

"Maki-san? Are you alright?" Chief Yagami asked suddenly. Everyone turned to face her and a drop of water fell onto the keyboard.

"I'll be fine. I just have difficulty watching my fiancé die. I never did get to say goodbye."

"He was your fiancé?"asked L, taking a small bite out of his ice cream.

"Yes."

"Videos L-san. Don't get off track." I reminded him. He couldn't find out too much about this. Maki-san may leak something accidentally.

He glanced at the computer and turned once again to the videos. Matsuda began to list facts from the timeline in front of him. Accepting ice cream from Watari as he came around.

"It's quite strange don't you think?" stated L.

"I'm sorry. What do you find strange?"inquired an exhausted Yagami Sr.

"Ya. What is it? Did you notice something?"asked Matsuda.

L chomped his ice cream and swallowed loudly before speaking.

"We know that Raye Penber got on the train and then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform. Perhaps Jessie-san can explain to us why this is suspicious."

"The Yamanote line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. Meaning Raye Penber wasn't actually going anywhere he could've been an hour earlier. Also, notice the envelope he's holding when he goes through the gate."

"Uhhh, wadda ya mean?" asked Aizawa, his words slightly slurred.

L was already replaying the section where he had noticed the envelope. He paused it for a moment.

"He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate." elaborated L.

"It's there under his arm! But in the footage right before his death it's gone! I can't belaive you actually caught that!"

"Aizawa-san, you're blocking the screens. Please remove yourself. Yagami-san, is there an envelope on that list of his personal effects?" I asked. He moved back unenthusiastically.

"No. But the man he was with when he died could have it with the lap-"

"Or," interrupted L," he could have left it on the train. And if you watch closely at the very end here, the man he's with looks up and seems to recoil from whoever is on that train."

"What do you think about that?" asked .

"Wouldn't it be a strange coincidence," I said,"if Kira was on that train? If that man saw Kira and just decided to test the two sides of this epic battle to see which he thought was better? That would be the greatest coincidence of this century wouldn't it?"

Everyone turned to face the computer as I spoke. I bit into another strawberry and smiled.

"What if this man just so happened to have met Kira before, and Kira recognized him? If that man also happened to know L's real name, that person could alter the direction of fate with only a few words and perhaps a photo."

I pulled L's photo up on screen and typed a smiley face beneath it. L was staring straight into the lens of the camera.

"Are you implying that you are the man on the platform?" said L.

"Perhaps. If I am it is a revelation that allows you a glimpse into my mind. Meaning, as L has no doubt deduced, that I currently like the task force better than I like Kira. For the moment at least. Feel free to continue with your investigation L-san."

The task force turned reluctantly to their information once again and I pulled out another laptop to contact Light. I was going to inform him that I currently favored the task force. It would panic him just a little. Enough that I could firmly implant that I was indeed a young male in my late teens to early twenties. It was always easiest to manipulate the panicked mind.

….

Sorry this is so late. I've had tests, quizzes, tests, 10 page reports and a powerpoint due in the past while. That and I actually got more than 3 hours of sleep for once.

Also , again thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They feed the plot. If you have any questions feel free to contact me. Thanks

Sety


	11. Chapter 11

Naomi's POV

I watched as Kaida-san stabbed her cake rather viciously with her fork. She had told me that she had contacted Kira and told him that she would not be contacting him for a while, as she wanted to "enjoy the endeavors of the task force" as they came closer to his location. Then she had continued on in seven various languages. Even now she seemed to be , unhappy.

"Kaida-san. You need to go pick up your weekly supply of sugar." I hesitated for a moment before quietly adding, "It may calm you down a little bit."

"Sorry Maki-san. It's just that Kira is under the impression that, yes I'm male, but he also came to the conclusion that I'm thirteen years old and homophobic."

"How did he reach that conclusion?"

She sighed and smiled slightly before jabbing the last bite of cake onto her fork.

"I will tell you later Maki-san. For now I must go replenish my sugar supply. Ah, Maro-san. You're back."

I turned to see the shinigami halfway through the door, Literally.

"Your money is better now. Where d'ya have my cherries hidden?"

"Maki-san, in the refrigerator are three bags of cherries. Please give those to Maro-san for me. I need to leave if I want to meet with Watanabe-san."

"Alright."

She left and I gave Maro the cherries. It was only after she was gone that I realized we had both been speaking English.

Jessie's POV

I sat at my usual table as I waited for Watanabe-san. He would probably be in a rush because he had to place the video cameras in the Yagami and Kitamura households, but he always said hello. I raised my sugar with coffee on it to my lips to slurp some from the rim as the door chimed. I looked over and nearly began to choke.

L was standing in the doorway holding a slip of paper that looked like an address and a list of instructions. He was also counting tables. I rubbed my eyes and slouched down even farther in my seat. I was silently cursing Watanabe-san in Russian when L crouched down opposite me. I looked up at him and he look across at me.

"Good afternoon Kaida-san. Wa-"

"Watanabe-san sent you to tell me he wouldn't be coming and to help you get the supplies. Great. You tell him if he ever tries to set me up again I will hold him down and shave off his mustache."

L looked at me and I ate a spoonful of my coffee drizzled sugar.

"I apologize. An acquaintance of mine kind of made me mad early this morning and I haven't gotten over it yet. My name is Kaida. Pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Ryuuzaki. How do I get the supplies."

"He didn't tell you did he?"

He shook his head and I cursed Watanabe-san from here to oblivion.

"Come with me."

I stood up stretched and snatched my 'coffee' from the edge of the table. I walked up to the desk, bypassing several other customers. They gave me dirty looks as I just walked behind the counter. I turned back to make sure 'Ryuuzaki' was following me before smiling at the guests waiting in line and letting myself in to the back room.

"That was a little cruel Kaida-san."

"I could have waited in the line and ended up out of sugar. Meaning I would have ended up with someone threatening to sue me , like the American from the hotel down the street."

"You are aware that that is a stereotype, correct?"

"Yes. I am. However that the American waiting in line would sue me is a fact. He's known for it."

"You know this how?"

"I tend to try to know who's staying in the general area. I don't like not knowing things."

He remained silent and I began to double check Watanabe-sans order. I looked at the bottom of the pile and pulled out the piece of paper that was half hidden under the third box of strawberries.

I looked at it for a moment before I debated lighting it on fire. Meddling coot. But he was a coot that could use a gun extraordinarily well. I held the note wordlessly out to 'Ryuuzaki'.

"He wants us to have tea together while I wait for him to come pick me up."

"I can read French , thank you very much."

"I will pay, it would be impolite to do otherwise."

"I must object. That would be Watanabe-sans goal. If you pay, he will consider it a date. I don't want to have to deal with that right now."

"Is there a reason for your high levels of stress."

"I'm preparing to take the To-Oh entrance exams."

He began to chew on a finger as he thought about what I had just said.

"Then why are you not in a cram school?"

"I don't study with other people. I usually don't study. But I have to go to To-Oh. My plans for the future revolve around that fact. Help me load the car."

We began to pack my pile of sugar and ingredients into the van I rented once a week.

"What are you going to study?"

"Criminal Psychology for now. Then my plans truly begin. Probably won't actually get the chance to be in class much though."

"Why?"

"That is for me to know and you not to."

We had just loaded the last bag when I spotted the limo on the corner. I pulled out what looked like an I-pod and began to fiddle with it before pulling out a cheap headset and speaking into it.

"Watanabe-san, I can see the limo. Get your sorry hide out here and stop spying on me."

L looked at me like I was crazy until the limo pulled up beside the van and Watanabe-san exited.

"I could have you arrested for stalking you know. But then you could say I hacked into your phone and I'd get in trouble. So we're calling it even."

"That is an interesting trinket Kaida-san."said Watari

"I know, the best part is it actually does play music if anyone gets suspicious." I looked at my watch and began to swear. I pulled out my keys and began a hasty retreat.

"What's wrong Kaida-san?"

"I'm late. Well, I will be if I don't hurry up. I'm about to miss my friends favorite TV show. I promised I'd tell her what happened while she was gone." It was a complete lie, but I really needed to get out of here and bake myself a pastry of some kind before I died from lack of sugar consumption. And I felt slightly cornered now that both L and Watari were standing on either side of me.

I rushed away, leaving behind a slowly swirling cloud of dust.

…..

Thank you for the reviews and sorry I took so long to update! If anyone notices if I spell something wrong or I confuse someone. Please inform me. Thanks

Sety


	12. Chapter 12

L's POV

I crouched in the back of the limo and contemplated this woman that Watari had tried to get me to interact with. He had told me he thought she may be my equal. I had thought otherwise in the beginning. I had been planning to just get the supplies and run. But Watari knew me too well and had told me to ask her how to do it.

I had to speak with her in order to get my sugar. She had surprised me with the speed of her deductions. Then she had made me curious. To-Oh university, her observations of the people in the waiting line, her refusal to give any more information than necessary, her lack of a last name in her introduction, and the i-pod that was also used as a hacking device.

"Watari-san, do you know her last name?"

"She has never told me her last name."

"She is foreign. It is likely that she does not have an actual Japanese name. Meaning her name is false. See if you can get her photo and match it to the international database. Find out who she is and if she is a threat or a possible ally. I want to know everything about her."

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel and I exited. Light Yagami should be arriving shortly. I entered the elevator and watched as Maki-san slid inside as the doors closed, laptop clasped tightly in her arms.

There was also this man to deal with. He knew more about the case than any outsider had ever known. He was a threat, but he also gave me an opportunity unlike any I had had on another case. He knew about the killer and was willing to give help. But there were conditions that had to be met.

I began to nibble on my thumb. I was fairly certain that Light was Kira. I had enough information on him to have a hypothesis. I needed more information on Jessie-san, no matter the cost. I would use the video from the train station to find out his general location. I would also attempt to follow his movements from camera to camera.

I stared at the computer. If only I could get my hands on it. The information would be almost priceless. But the consequences may not be worth the threat to the taskforce. I personally may not intend to live long, but the task force had families and friends. I began to review everything I knew about Jessie-san.

Light's POV

Who was he? I couldn't risk it. The information he had was tempting to say the least. But he knew far too much. Jessie was a name that could be either male or female, but I was fairly certain he was male due to the way he spoke. He was to forceful to be a girl and his comments about my last name were just crude enough to confirm he was indeed male.

I scowled as I opened the door, but quickly replaced my expression with one that fit 'Light Yagami', more than Kira. I couldn't afford to let even the slightest clue lead back to me, even if it was just my family thinking I was acting a little out of character.

L and Jessie were going to die in the name of true justice.

Jessie's POV

I watched as Light climbed the stairs. I was certain I was not the only one who had noticed the expression on his face when he came into the house, even Yagami Sr. seemed a little surprised. I watched as Light ignored Ryuk and dropped off his stuff before doing his homework. Frankly I was bored.

L didn't even know I was watching the Yagami household. I had hacked in to the wireless connection from the library closest to the Yagami household, and I now had two computers in front of me. One displayed the Kitamura household through the webcam that Maki-san had set up in front of the sceens, the other displayed a direct link to the Yagami house and was separated into a multitude of two-by two sized video feeds.

I watched as Light left and returned with several grocery bags. He put his chips away before carrying a suspiciously flat bag up to his room. He pulled out the bags contents only after his door was closed and locked.

Great, my favorite type of literature, porn. I turned and watched the Kitamura household. I didn't want to see that.

I dipped another strawberry in chocolate and continued to cook as I watched the computers on the counter top. I could at least get something interesting done while I waited for the To-Oh entrance exams to arrive. Maybe I should brush up on my tennis skills so I would have an excuse to be at the courts while Light and L played their game.

I smiled. I did still have revenge against Watanabe-san to plan as well. Perhaps a sudden burst of rap music whenever he approached the shop. It would drive him crazy.

…

This is sort of a sad chapter. I needed it to set up the rest of the story and to show what was happening though so I hope it was Ok. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy! I have so many reviews! It's awesome! Thanks

Sety


	13. Chapter 13

Jessie's POV

I watched halfheartedly as L sent out Watari. His back was facing the webcam so I couldn't see what he was saying. I sighed. It would be dawn soon, and the only part of the observation I had been looking forward to had been the 'I'll take a chip and EAT it' incident. Now long gone.

I pulled my box of technology out from under the bed. It was filled with used CD players, I-pods, radios, computers, and pretty much anything else I could want. I had been attempting to make an I-touch version of my 'i-hack' device. The programming was already completed, I just had to adapt the hardware.

It would give me at least something to do while I waited for the To-Oh entrance exams in, I looked at the clock, fifteen minutes. I did a double take. Fifteen minutes. I dashed out of the room, snatching my shoes on the way out the door and slipping them on without socks as I booked it down the road.

I staggered, out of breath into the room just as the door was locked behind me. I noticed the room was focused almost entirely on me. I smiled and sat down in the back right corner of the room. I nodded to 'Ryuuzaki' as I passed him.

Another three hours later I was entertaining myself with my pencil when Ryuk leaned over me and began to mutter to himself.

"Not the right color. Never seen anything like it."

He sat back and I sat there with a smile on my face. I was just waiting for the exam proctor to release us from the room. There wasn't a ten foot shinigami to my right. Absolutely not.

The bell on the desk at the front finally rang and I raced up to the front of the classroom followed closely by Light and L. I smiled at the proctor, who shuddered as Ryuk flew through him on the way out. As soon as we were out of the classroom I heard Ryuk call out.

"Hey Light. There's something funny about that chick. Her name and lifespan are a different color than everyone else's. I can't figure it out."

I walked out of the main doors and stretched in the sun. It was a wonderful day today. Now count to three. One. Two. Three.

"Excuse me Ma'am,"

"Ma'am was my third grade teacher. I call myself Kaida."

Light blinked rapidly at my announcement.

"Well, I was wondering what you thought of the test. My name is Light Yagami by the way." He gave me a fake smile.

"The test was something I could have passed when most people would be in middle school. And don't smile like that at me. I know it's fake. See you at the entrance ceremony Yagami-san."

I slid away as he stood there dumbfounded. I smiled and winked at the ever observant 'Ryuuzaki' as he got into his limo and I waved at Watari who nodded back.

…..

"Kaida-san! Your test results are here!" shouted Maki-san from the living room. I stood and snatched my new I-touch from the floor beside me before I clambered down the stairs. She had already opened it by the time I got there. Her face was more pale than usual.

"Kaida-san. You didn't cheat did you?"

"No why?"

She wordlessly held out the paper and I snagged it. 100 of 100 on each test. I swore and rubbed my forehead,

"Whats wrong Kaida-san?"

"I didn't intend to do that well."

She burst out laughing. I grimaced at her and stuck out my tongue. She just laughed harder. I hadn't exactly planned on joining L and Light on the stage. I hated giving speeches. But I would have to if I wanted to hear L talking to Light. Not that they would know I was listening.

I dug into the fridge and pulled out a bag of cherries for Maro, who was chuckling like an idiot, then pulled out the apple pie that I had made earlier. I pulled out a fork and stabbed into the crust. Two weeks to write a speech that wouldn't be generic like L or Lights. In other words I was going to worry about the speech, then end up not doing it I sighed.

…

I stood up in front of a couple thousand students and I could literally feel a vein pulsing on my forehead. Light was on my left and L was on my right. And they were both staring at me.

"Kaida-san? Why are you standing on the stage with us?" asked Light.

"Because Light, I have a speech to make. I am the third person to get 100% of the questions right. I would love to be sitting down in the crowd laughing ass girls fawn over you and Ryuuga-san. But I'm stuck up here and I have to make a speech in less than five minutes. Now, don't bug me."

I watched as the gears in Lights head began to turn, then he had a lightbulb moment. I turned and looked at 'Ryuuga'. He was chewing on his thumb as he processed the information. I fought off the urge to give them both an evil smile. I loved it when I shattered peoples stereotypes.

Light's POV

It took me a moment to process what she said. Then it clicked. She had gotten a score equal to mine and this Ryuuga kids. Even if she was a girl. My brain ground to a halt then rebooted just as rapidly. Could she be L? I wouldn't expect L to be female. It would be the disguise that would hold up under almost any circumstances. Everyone expected L to be male. It was the perfect cover. But L wouldn't reveal him, or herself to a Kira suspect would he? No. It wasn't something L would do.

Then there was this Ryuuga character. He may be able to help me. He certainly seemed intelligent enough. It would depend on his opinion of Kira. I would have to ask him after the end of the ceremony. Perhaps I could kill two birds with one stone and confront them both at the same time. All I had to do was ask what they thought of me, or rather Kira.

L's POV

Kaida-san was rapidly gaining my respect, and her chances of being Kira were rising exponentially. She had started out with a less than 1% chance. Then neither Watari nor I had been able to find anything about her before she came to Japan. Even then the only thing we found was a bank account and a car rental certificate, both labeled with different last names. We knew nothing about her. It was an annoyance.

I watched as she gave her speech right after mine. She had fused both Yagami-sans and my own speech together and added a few facts of her own making it sound like a well thought out welcome speech.

I gnawed erratically on my thumb for a moment before I decided. I would confront them both at the same time. It would allow me to see their reactions to each other as well as myself, and they might let something slip. I followed them both down the stairs.

"Yagami-san, you're the son of Detective Superintendent Soichiro Yagami of the NPA, your deep sense of justice is matched only by your father. You aim to reach a leadership position in the NPA yourself, and have in the past provided insights that have led to the solution of several cases. And right now, you're showing a great deal of interest in the Kira case. Kaida-san, you have shown and intelligence that rivals both Yagami-sans and my own, and you have made me curious. So if you will swear to me that you will not tell anybody. I shall place my faith in your sense of justice Yagami-san, and your abilities Kaida-san. And tell you something important regarding the Kira case."

"I won't tell anybody. What is it?" said Yagami-san.

"I agree _Ryuuga-kun_." I didn't miss the emphasis. I had introduced myself before using the alias Ryuuzaki. And she clearly remembered. I turned to face them both before I whispered.

"I am L."

…..

Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed! It makes me feel guilty for not updating and you get another chapter out of me. I'm glad so many people like what I'm writing! I have over sixty reviews now and still counting!

Again if anyone had questions please tell me. Thanks

Sety


	14. Chapter 14

Jessie's POV

I could feel my face twisting into an amused expression as Light had his internal break down. I could almost hear what he was thinking. His hands clenched.

"If you are who you say you are then you have nothing but my respect and admiration."

"Thank you. The reason I chose to reveal my identity to the both of you is because I think you may be able to help me with the Kira investigation."

I watched as L appeared to watch the opening ceremonies. He knew that this was putting the most pressure he could on Light. It would only take a few words from me to completely snap Light. Tell him "I'm Justice" and his sanity, or what was left of it, would snap under the pressure. But now was not the time or the place. Ryuk chuckled in the background and my amusement grew considerably.

"If this guy is really L like he says then consider me impressed. I still don't know why this chicks name is a different color though. She could be a problem."

Lights internal battle continued and I sat there grinning like an idiot. Light seemed to be meditating and L was rubbing his lips with his thumb. I leaned back and waited for the ceremony to end. Ryuk had obviously enjoyed himself, as he kept chuckling in the background.

I exited behind Light. I was literally walking inside of Ryuk for a while as he commented on the ceremony.I checked my cell phone for messages from Maki-san before I turned left towards the train station.

"Hey, Kaida-san, Light-kun!" I turned to see L standing there kind of alkwardly.

"Uh, nice meeting you both."

"No the pleasure was mine." Said Light

"Perhaps we'll be able to learn more about each other Ryuuga-kun."

I watched as he stepped into his limo and I snuck up behind Watanabe-san as L wass talking to Light.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you on campus."

I stole Watanabe-sans hat. He flipped around and I dodged his arm.

"Watanabe-saaaannn~ You owe me big time."

Both L and Light stared at me. I shrugged as Watari chuckled.

"For what do I owe you?"

"You tried to set me up. And we both know it. So I say if Ryuuga-kun lets you that you give me a ride back to my house."

Watari raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled at him. He looked to L who nodded once and I slid in next to him. The door was closed behind me and I pulled Watari's hat down over my eyes more before I gave him the address.

L was watching me and I turned to him and smiled. Then my phone rang. I cursed. Then pulled it out.

"Yo."

"Kaida-san, where are you? I thought you'd be back by now! I was worried! What if-"

"Maki-san. I'm twenty-one. I think I can take care of myself. Also you interrupted me. I'm in the limo with Ryuuzaki-kun. I would have appreciated better timing. I'm putting you on speaker phone now."

"What do you mean you're in the limo with Ryuuzaki! And I thought you were younger than that!" Her voice rang throughout the limo and Watari nearly crashed when he heard it.

"I mean, Maki-san, that since L chose to reveal himself I am doing the same thing. By the way. There are cherries in the refridgerator. I think you know what to do with them."

"L-san? Are you there or is she messing with me again?"

"I am here Maki-san. Though I thought Justice-san was male, and this comes rather suddenly."

"You think this is sudden. You should hear about the time that she gave me the shock of my life when she-"

"Maki-san. Now is not the time. Ah right. So are you coming back to the house or are you going to the hotel."

"I gave Watari-san directions to your hotel. I hope you don't mind.'

She sighed over the phone and I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

"It's not like I had much of a choice anyway now is it?"

"No. I expect you to be there when I get there. Or at least close by. Also I will be joining the task force in a while and I expect to remain anonymous to everyone who does not already know of my identity."

"Should I bring that excellent crème cake you made?"

I was silent for a moment. She wouldn't.

"Maki-san. Did you or did you not steal my cake?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone before I got a dial tone. I glared at the offending device for a moment before I snapped it closed.

I turned to L then leaned back in my seat.

"Hello Raccoon-san, you can call me Jessie-san or Kaida-san. Though I would prefer it if the task force didn't know who I was. It's so much easier that way."

He had his thumb to his lips again and was staring at me. I watched as Watari observed me in the rearview mirror. I still had his hat.

We pulled up in front of the hotel and I waved at Maki-san who was waiting at the front door with a white box in hand. A cake sized white box. I smiled and she looked relieved as I snatched it on the way towards the elevator.

I heard shuffling footsteps behind me and held the door for L as he walked inside the elevator. His eyes were sharp as they watched my movements.

"Watanabe-san taking the stairs?"

He nodded and I sighed and let the door close. He was taking a risk by coming with me. But he was also, at least he thought, he had an opportunity. He didn't know that I was going to help him even if I died doing it.

"Are you really twenty one Kaida-san." Asked Naomi.

"Yes. Why?"

"You look more like fourteen."

I felt a vein throbbing in my forehead. This was going to be a long night.

…

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It makes life happy. If you notice anything wrong with the story please tell me. Also reviews help me know what people are thinking. I pictured Jessie as a college student rather than a teenage girl and I got a review saying she was thirteen. I hope I corrected that. ( I need her to be more L's age) Anyway. Thank you once again,

Sety


	15. Chapter 15

L's POV

She held the elevator door for me as I followed her. The risk was high. Very much so. She could be taking me up to the hotel room to introduce me to Kira himself. Or herself. I wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Looking back at Jessie-sans interactions with the task force this would be something she would do. Everything she had said or done in the past had been keeping the facts equal. She had stated she wished to judge each version of 'justice' for herself and give both Kira and myself equal chances. And she had revealed herself when I had revealed myself. She would most likely be introducing herself to Kira as well if she hadn't already. She tended to keep things balanced.

I took off my shoes as Watari came from the stairs. His usual walk replaced with a more businesslike version that told me he was prepared to defend me at whatever the cost, but he wasn't sure what the treat was yet.

Maki-san brought out a stack of paper plates and Jessie-san placed the white box on the table with reverence.

"This is a cake I baked myself right Maki-san?" She asked

"I know you won't eat store bought or my cooking so I just grabbed it."

"Good. If either of you want some, feel free to cut some for yourself. I haven't poisoned it, drugged it, or added vegetables. And you're both welcome to taste it and leave it for a while to double check. Just tell me if you don't want it. No one wastes a good cake when I'm around."

She opened the box and cut herself a generous slice with a plastic knife. Maki-san gave her a look that clearly said' How the heck do you live with so much sugar?' Before leaving and grabbing a bag of sliced celery from the mini refrigerator.

"Jessie-san, what are your intentions?" I asked

"Which ones? Bringing you to this hotel, the Kira case, or my overall goal?"

" I would prefer you answered all of those if you will." I said as Watari carefully cut a thin slice of cake to taste test

"Mmmm," she swallowed her bite of cake, "Well, I brought you to this hotel so that you could ask questions, or rather tell me what you wanted to know and expect me to answer. It gives you the chance to get DNA, fingerprints and so on. I will voluntarily give you those samples as well as a photo so that you can try to match it to the international database. Naturally you'll find nothing from before I came to Japan. As for the Kira case my goal is to remain updated on current events that only the task force has access to without going through the trail of hacking your computers and deciphering your codes. Hacking isn't my thing. A friend of mine was excellent at it before her death several years ago, and though she taught me I have none of her sixth sense for that sort of thing. And my overall goal is to save the life of someone I care about. One person I cared about died already. I'm not about to let it happen again. But if I have information that both yourself and Kira want, I can save this person from either side."

I took a bite of the cake that Watari had deemed edible and felt my eyes widen. It was excellent. The frosting had been made to melt in your mouth and the cake itself was thick but fluffy. It distracted me momentarily as I compared it with Watari's. Better by at least five percent. I'd need to take another bite to determine if it was more.

I paused with the fork halfway to my mouth as I noticed Jessie-sans eyes. While her expression didn't change her eyes had become less… tense. I cataloged it for later and took another bite of the cake before I began asking her questions. She answered them easily, but gave no information on her country of origin or any more information about her past. I stored what knowledge I gained away for later.

I stood up to leave and she stood with me and exited before I did. I noticed that Watari had resumed walking as he normally did but still remained close by.

She walked next to me as we exited the lobby and turned towards the train station.

"Jessie-san, do you not stay here with Maki-san?"

"No I stay separately. And if you try to track me with the security cameras you are not going to be happy."She turned and flashed him a smile. His mind took a snapshot automatically.

He got into the limo and sat there contemplating the look on her face. It begged him to accept her challenge. Her eyes alone had sparked with a challenge.

Watari's POV

I smiled as I watched L in the mirror. He was nibbling his thumb absentmindedly and he was once again in his absurd crouching position. Despite the times I had told him to sit properly in the car and wear a seatbelt. But he was different from normal. He was smiling. And his eyes were blazing with the challenge of competing with someone who could keep up with him and outsmart him on her own.

I smiled., and did a double take in the side mirror. My silver hair was glinting metallically in the sunlight. I frowned at the red light we were stopped at. She still had my hat.

Jessie's POV

I smiled and pulled my hat lower over my eyes. I waved at the camera and looked at my i-pod and held up my fingers facing the camera.

Three.

Two.

One.

The cameras now showed only my pre-programmed grey snow. Blocking out where I had gone. I also had a year pass for the trains that would allow me to go anywhere in the Kanto region. I had purchased it under yet another false name online. Making it untraceable. And L already knew that I was at least staying in the Kanto region even if he did find a way to trace it.

I smiled. Today was a good day. I set my i-pod on shuffle and leaned back in my seat to sort through my next moves. I would be present for the test that L would give Light. I couldn't miss that after all.

…

Thank you to everyone who reviews! I appreciate it! Comments give me ideas that give me more ideas!

So once again Thanks

Sety


	16. Chapter 16

Jessie's POV

I watched as Light shuffled through his bag. L was watching me from the corner of his eye and Ryuk looked fairly bored for once.

"Kaida-san!" I turned as Maki-san arrived with her tennis things.

"Ah! Maki-san! Thank you for coming on such short notice. We needed a fourth player."

"Sorry for being late. I had to deliver a bag of cherries to a friend."

"I understand. Oh yes. Maki-san. This is Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuuga. They're both friends of mine. Though I'm sure you recognize Ryuuga-san."

She shook her head at me and shook hands with Light.

"Maki-san,"said L,"I hope you don't mind playing on an opposite team than Kaida-san. Light-kun and I would like to play against each other."

"I understand, I've been wanting to play something besides chess with Kaida-san for a while now. She always wins at that."

"I have to admit," interrupted Light," I was a little surprised Ryuuga-kun. I never thought you would ask us to play tennis as a way to get to know each other."

"Is it a problem for you?" asked L.

"Not at all, but when you first invited us to play did you know how good I was?"

"Ryuuga-san should be fine Yagami-san. He was the Brittish junior champion at one point." I stated.

L looked at me and I smiled.

"How do you know things like this Kaida-san? Afterall if Ryuuga-san is who he says he is, then such information should be inaccessible to the public."

"I think I will tell you now Yagami-san, before you get involved any more than you are. I know more about L than almost anyone else. I have been keeping watch of the Kira investigation from both L and Kira's point of view using the alias of Justice. You see I know L's true name as well as Kira's identity and how he kills. The only reason I'm still alive is that even if Kira knew my name I have Maki-san and another friend who could very easily deliver that information to L upon my death."

"You don't fear death?" asked Maki-san.

"Death is one of the things I don't fear. I do however have a slight fear of spiders. I can handle them but they ,frankly, creep me out."

"Since this is our first match why don't we just play a single set. First one to…six?"

"I think we're all good with that Ryuuga-san." I said, "Which sides are Maki-san and I on?"

"It doesn't really matter Kaida-san. Feel free to settle that with Maki-san."

Maki-san looked at me and smirked before walking over to Lights' side of the court. I held back a rude gesture and took my place on the court.

Maro's POV

I floated just above the treetops with a large bag of cherries. Watching as L hit the first serve and resisted the urge to burst out laughing as Ryuk jumped away. No one could know I was here, especially Jessie-san, she would cut off my cherry supply. It would also be a bad idea to be noticed by Ryuk. He was only a rank 6 shinigami, but he could cause trouble.

I popped another cherry into my beak and watched as the game progressed. It soon developed a large crowd. The score was fairly even, 5-4 in Kiras' favor. Kira took an offensive strike and where L would have missed it, Kaida-san sent it back and between the other two players, bringing the score to 5-5.

Light's POV

There was no way she could have blocked that. But she had. And she had returned it just as offensively as I had sent it. It had almost been as though she was predicting my every move. I hit the ball back across the court and this time she let Ryuuga hit the ball back. Maki-san, if that was her real name, barely missed it and I was too far away to make up for her error.

I couldn't believe it. I had lost. 6-5, Ryuuga's win. Or perhaps it was Kaida's. Maybe the win belonged to both of them.

L's POV

I watched her as discreetly as I could as she packed her tennis supplies into her bag. She had stopped me, us from losing the game. And she seemed to be able to anylize an individuals personality in order to predict their actions, to some extent at least. She had also revealed herself as a third in the rivalry between Kira and myself to Light Yagami. Meaning that that was one fact I couldn't use to test him. I watched as she waved goodbye to Maki-san.

She was intriguing, but she was also a threat. But then again she also had the potential to be an ally _against_ Kira. I walked to Light and Kaida-san as they waited by the entrance to the began walking underneath the cherry trees.

"I have to admit Ryuuga-kun, Kaida-chan," said Light,"I didn't expect you to win against me."

"It may have been Maki-san that slowed you down Light-kun. Playing alone against us you may have won."

"I doubt that Kaida-chan. You should have more confidence in your skills."

She chuckled, and I looked at her, I had never heard her laugh before.

"I have more faith in Ryuuga-kun's skills than I will ever have in my own. I have just learned to act despite my lack of confidence."

"I am feeling kind of thirsty. Besides there's something I want to ask the two of you about. Do you want to go somewhere for a drink?"

"You humored me with a tennis match Light-kun. The least I can do is answer some of your questions. But before this conversation goes any further, there's something I must tell you."

"What's that."

"I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira. Now, if you still want to ask me something, then please go ahead."

Light stopped and I turned to face him.

"You think I'm Kira?"

"Well when I say I 'suspect' you it's only a one percent possibility. That aside I don't mind telling you that once I'm sure that you aren't Kira and I can verify that your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are. I'd like nothing more than to have you work with me on this investigation."

I started walking again and I noticed that Kaida-san was leaning against a tree a little further ahead of us, but still close enough to hear our conversation. She was watching us with her eyes half closed in …was that amusement?

….

Sorry for the late update, I was lazy and decided not to write. I will have a second chapter(Ch 17) up by tomorrow or the next day to make up for it though. But the more reviews I get the faster I write, and there weren't a lot last time.

BUT a big thank you to those that did review and have been reviewing! Reveiws make me happy. Thanks again,

Sety


	17. Chapter 17

Light's POV

One percent huh? That was well worded. Because no matter how little he says he suspects me it means he has grounds to prevent me from meeting anyone on the task force. It was quite the preemptive move on his part. He got me.

I looked up to see Kaida watching us from the sidelines. Her eyes were glittering amusedly and she seemed at ease with the entire situation. Her eyes followed Ryuuga before sliding to meet mine. She smiled slightly and began walking with us.

She claimed to be this Justice character that had been contacting me. If that was true my assumptions about 'Jessie-san' were mostly false. Not to mention she seemed able to predict what both L and I were going to do. As if she knew us better than we knew ourselves. She was a major threat. But I had to get L's name before I killed her. Or maybe if she really agreed with me in the end I would make her the Goddess of the new world I was creating. She actually had a modicum of intelligence.

I held open the door to the coffee shop for her and Ryuuga and followed them into the shop. We chose a booth in the back and ordered our drinks. Kaida took a stool from next to the counter and placed it so that she could see both Ryuuga's face and my own. She was being careful not to show any kind of preference towards either Ryuuga or myself it seemed. We waited until the waitress brought out our drinks to begin talking.

"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area." I said,"And if we sit here there's no chance of anyone overhearing us."

"Thanks for showing me this place." said Ryuuga,"I can see why you like it."

"Not to mention we're so out of the way here no one's going to give you a hard time about the way you sit."

"I don't sit like this because I want to. I have to sit like this. You see if I were to sit normally my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by roughly forty percent. So , what was it you wanted to ask us?"

"Right, well, my questions for you Ryuuga-kun, can wait until you're convinced that I'm not Kira. But I am curious about you Kaida-chan. How did you get involved with the Kira case. I haven't seen anything about 'Justice' on TV."

She chuckled and I noticed she was slouching a great deal on her stool, she was barely curved enough not to tip the chair over.

"Well, Light-kun, I've worked hard to keep out of the news. If you do end up in the media, you either end up degraded or romanticized. I want neither. I just want my say in what goes on. One way or another this case will change the world, and I have the information to change it."

"But couldn't Kira just kill you and the information be lost?" I asked

"Kira could kill me. But he won't. Even if he would I have given the information to two other people. If I were to die by either L's hand or Kira's, these people have strict instructions to give the information to the opposing force. And I can guarantee that at least one of these people can't be killed by Kira."

A shinigami. I as Kira couldn't kill a shinigami. She also had to have a death note of her own and she had to have the eyes. She knew what she claimed to if I was correct. But that meant her shinigami was more loyal to her than Ryuk was to me.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the jeopardy theme song. I had heard it once in my English class as a part of American culture. Then the other students had repeated it, several times.

Kaida-san pulled out a cell phone and glared at it, holding it out as if it was some disgusting piece of garbage.

"Maki-san, I thought I told you not to call me… So tell them I'll meet them in person soon enough…Maki-san, you owe me cake… I know you can't make cake…Yes, I'll pick some up on my way back…Hand over the phone…Maro-chan, I would appreciate you not going out of your way to watch my tennis games, It's risky. Besides someone could have seen you…I know Maro-chan…Hang up the phone and I'll be out of here faster. And I know it was you that changed the ringtone. You know I hate the jeopardy theme song…Right. See you in a bit."

"Who was that Kaida-chan?"asked Ryuuga. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Light-kun, I have to leave now. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Ryuuga, see you later."

Jessie's POV

"Maki-san, I thought I told you not to call me."

"The task force wants to know why you aren't at the computer anymore. They seem to think you've sided with Kira."

"So tell them I'll meet them in person soon enough."

"Now might be a good time. They are really stressed out. Especially Yagami-san, he seems a little out of it."

"Maki-san, you owe me cake."

"But you know I can't make cake. I can barely make toast."

"I know you can't make cake."

"Maro wants you to bring some cherries on the way back. A lot of cherries."

"Hand over the phone."

"Kaida-chan! I need ya to buy me more cherries! I ate the last bag at the tenni-, I wasn't goin' ta tell ya that."

"Maro-chan, I would appreciate you not going out of your way to watch my tennis games, It's risky. Besides someone could have seen you."

"I was hidin' from Ryuk. It's not like he'd say anythin' anyway. Besides I wanted ta watch what you did ta change the game."

"I know Maro-chan."

"Please hurry with those cherries, I really don't want ta have withdrawal symptoms."

"Hang up the phone and I'll be out of here faster. And I know it was you that changed the ringtone. You know I hate the jeopardy theme song."

I heard muffled laughter on the other end of the phone.

"It wasn't me! It was Misora-san!"

"Right. See you in a bit."

I looked up to see both L and Light watching me openly.

"Who was that Kaida-chan?" I raised an eyebrow at L. Like I was telling him about the person he didn't already know. Telling him would be a bad idea.

"Sorry Light-kun, I have to leave now. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Ryuuga, see you later." I told them, purposely ignoring the question.

I returned my stool to the bar on the way out, leaving the two competitors to go through their routine of exchanging intellectual blows. Looks like I would be meeting the task force sooner than expected. And possibly without L hanging over my shoulder.

L's POV

The jeopardy theme song vibrated from Kaida-chans pocket. Jeopardy was American, perhaps she was also. I would begin the search for her origin again. I still had been unable to find any past history on her. No one remotely resembling her had gone through international security for the past year. And she seemed to have a decent grasp of technology, enough to fog cameras and leave you wondering what she was doing.

She was my equal just as much as Yagami-kun was. And she would be joining the task force with knowledge about how Kira killed as well as his identity. If not else I could watch her reactions to the information the task force found rather than attempting to judge her reactions from behind a computer screen. It was infuriating.

I listened to her conversation over the phone. She could be fooling both Light-kun and I into thinking there were two people she had told. But I doubted it. She knew what she needed to remain alive.

I was more intrigued by the fact that one of her allies couldn't be killed by Kira. If that was so, could other deaths be prevented? It was a surprising thought.

As she hung up the phone I asked,

"Who was that Kaida-chan?" She raised an incredulous eyebrow at me. I knew I wouldn't get an answer. That would've been making it too easy.

I watched as she returned the stool and exited the coffee shop, then turned my attention to Light Yagami. That was where my attention should have been in the first place, she was distracting me from my ultimate goal. It would be best to ignore her until I was away from Light-kun. Then I could contemplate her actions as much as I deemed necessary.

"You're under no obligation to do this Light-kun, but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?" I asked Light, pushing Kaida-chan to the back of my mind.

…..

Thank you once again for any reviews! I love them! Also if you notice an mistakes that I didn't notice when I read over the chapter(or the whole story) please tell me! Thanks,

Sety


	18. Chapter 18

Jessie's POV

I plopped a bag of cherries down on the kitchen counter and watched as Maro plunged into it. I refrained from giggleing hysterically.

"Kaida-san! We need to go! Mr. Yagami just had a heart attack and the task force is numb!"Yelled Maki-san.

I sighed and looked at the clock. Well, I had to meet the task force someday. It was now or never. I frankly preferred the never.

"Kaida-san. Don't you dare think of ditching me on this."

I cursed and glared at her,then bumped into her on the way to the door. Effectivly removing her motorcycle keys from her pocket. She didn't know that I knew her motorcycle was parked down the street. She thought that I had no idea she even had one.

I made my way down the road with her behind me. I was going the wrong direction to get on the train. Sudden understanding passed through her gaze and I grinned as she reached for her empty pocket. She checked all of the pockets in her leather jacket before giving up and giving me an almost demonic look.

I pulled the keys out of my own pocket and jangled them teasingly in front of me. She sighed and held out her hand. I grinned and replaced the keys into my pocket. She looked, kind of put out.

"I hope you have two helmets because I'm driving." She stood there blankly for a moment and I once again started towards the bike.

…..

I pulled the helmet off my head and retied my ponytail. Weaving in and out of traffic at speeds high enough that the old traffic cameras couldn't get a clear shot tended to ruin whatever type of hairstyle you had.

Maki-san was sitting there in shock and I tapped the helmet she was wearing as a reminder to take it off. She did so and looked at me in horror. Then her eyes flicked behind me and I smiled and looked in the mirror of the motorcycle.

"Matsui-kun. Please stop staring. It's impolite." I turned and found Matsuda leaving the hotel, probably coming to see if Maki-san was here yet.

"Who are you?"

"Honestly, Matsui-kun. Not here. I'll tell you when I get to the room so I don't have to explain myself more than necessary."

He looked at Maki-san who shrugged at him as if to say,'I have no control what-so-ever over this person. I'd just go with it if I were you.'

I payed them no mind as I walked passed them and took out a key card. I had programmed it myself to get into the hotel they were currently staying at. Matsuda took off following me after I had made it halfway to the elevator. Maki-san just shook her head and followed us to the elevator. She arrived just as it did and I stepped inside, jabbing button that led to the top floor as I walked in. Matsuda looked surprised and I rolled my eyes. Really.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked three rooms to the left, and slid the key card through the slider on the door. The light flashed green and I walked in leaving a very confused Matsuda standing behind me.

"What did you forget this time Matsuda?"said Aizawa without even turning around.

I placed my hand gently over Matsuda's mouth as he was about to reply then I winked at him. Then I walked silently up behind Aizawa and poked him in the ribs, hard. He eeped and I started laughing. The task force turned to face me and I dodged Aizawas well aimed fist while stepping back to stand beside Maki-san.

"You really should find a different hotel. Or at least upgrade your security. If I didn't know better I'd say you were inviting Kira to try and kill you."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ukita.

I took a deep bow and pulled a piece of strawberry flavored hard candy from my pocket and popped it in my mouth.

"I am known to you as Justice, though from now on Kaida-san is acceptable." I took in the shocked looks on their faces and smirked.

"How can we be sure of your identity?"asked Mogi, the first person to recover.

I shrugged and gestured to Maki-san who came up behind me and hit me on the head. I didn't bother to dodge.

"Owww." I whined,"Maki-san, don't be mean." She snorted.

"Yeah, explain it to them yourself."

"No way," I dodged the hit this time," The point is that I am who I am and I can get in to their hotel room. Then there's the fact that I know Watari-san and Raccoon-kun won't be back from the hospital for at least,"I looked at my watch, "another hour."

The task force looked at me suspiciously. I sighed dramatically.

"L has an absurd love of sugar and caffeine that rivals my own. Watari is an older gentleman that not only works on L's behalf, but acts as his butler. Your real names are Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, and Hirokazu Ukita. Considering I know this I haven't killed you yet, I think you might as well let me stay here until L gets back in an hour or calls Maki-sans cell phone when he receives my gift in about five minutes."

The task force looked at me hesistantly for about five seconds before Ukita pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I scowled at him. I pointed at the sign on the wall. No smoking. He grimaced. I gave him the look. He sighed and put out his cigarette.

Everyone in the room relaxed and I pulled out another hard candy and sat next to the table where laptop usually sat and smirked at nothing in particular as I imagined L's face as he received my gift.

L's POV

There was a knock on the door of the hospital room before a uniformed man walked in. He was carrying three packages. He looked at them all nervously before stepping foreward.

"Are you three Soichirou Asahi, Light Asahi, and Rue Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes. Who's asking?"

The man winced and placed the packages at the edge of the bed.

"I'm a deliveryman from a local bookstore. Here's the card. I just need someone to sign this. It is kind of creepy though."

"What?" I asked

"The person that ordered this only gave us this address for all three packages. She also told us to deliver them now and we would get a bonus. If they were late we would be punished. But she ordered the books about a week ago. It was perfect timing. Anyway, could one of you sign this?"

Yagami Sr. signed the delivery papers.

"What did this woman look like?"

"She was kind of strange. She had her hood up and a scarf around her face, and her eyes were shadowed enough that I couldn't tell you what color they were if I wanted to. But they had this light in them, almost as if she was playing with me or whoever was getting the package. It was like she just _knew _things that she shouldn't know. Almost supernatural." He was more comfortable and he was easily letting his information flow. He seemed relieved to get rid of it.

He nodded to Yagami-san as he accepted the clipboard and added one more piece of information to the mix.

"She was strange, but she wasn't really bad. She was kind of crazy though. Just before she left she turned to the air next to her and talked to it. She called it a 'gaint cherry guzzleing bat' and swore at it a couple of times. Crazy."

"If that's what made her crazy then what made her 'not bad'" asked Light.

"Well you may not believe me but just before she left she picked out a book for a little boy. The smile he gave he lit up the room, but I saw her eyes when she chose it. They were glowing almost. Crazy, but not evil. Goodbye and thank you for your patronage."

I sat chewing on my thumb for a moment before Light-kun waved a package labeled Rue Ryuuzaki in from of my face. I snatched it and carefully unwrapped it. It was a book as expected. What was not expected was that it was a reference on shinigami and had at least fifteen hundred different shinigami related stories from various locations around the world. From shinigami themselves to Hades ruler of the underworld.

I looked at Yagami-san, he had a copy of 'How To Recognize And Treat Teenagers With Superiority Complexes. The Parents Guide.' He looked perplexed but I bit back a chuckle. I turned to Light. His book was about Gods and Goddesses of the ancient world and theories on how they may have developed. Interesting.

I pulled out my cellphone. I could likely get a hold of her through Maki-san. I dialed the number.

Jessie's POV

Everyone jumped as Maki-sans cellphone rang. Then looked at me. I smiled.

"Put it on speakerphone Maki-san." She did so.

"Hello?"

"Hello Maki-san, this is Ryuuzaki. Is Kaida-san there?"

"Yes."

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes."

"In that case I must thank you for your gifts Kaida-san. May I ask how you knew we would be in the hospital a week or so beforehand?"

I smiled at the phone.

"You appear to have gotten your facts mixed up Ryuuga-kun. I ordered the books a week ago. I came in to tell them to deliver it today after I left the coffee shop. There were different people behind the counter at the time."

"I see. In that case may I ask why you chose these particular books?"

"Figure it out yourself. I'm not telling you."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment.

"Kaida-san, where are you?"

"So glad you figured it out Ryuuga-kun. I am currently in your real headquarters surrounded by your task force."

"I suppose you want me to confirm your identity?"

"That would be helpful. Though you are welcome to refuse."

"Task force, meet Justice, Even if I were to deny her access to the headquarters, she would find a way in anyway. I'm hanging up ,visiting hours are almost over and I wish to speak to Yagami-san."

"Goodbye Ryuuga-kun."

The phone started to beep, signaling the end of the call.

…

Once again I'm sorry for the late update. I tried to make it a little longer than usual to make up for it. Also I'm posting a few story ideas on my profile. If anyone wants to use them or adapt them feel free, but If you like one in particular please tell me so I can write it later. I may start another story while I'm writing this one once summer starts. Thank you for everyone who reviews. I love reviews! They make me happy. Thanks Again

Sety


	19. Chapter 19

Light's POV

I looked at the book once again. She knew what she was doing. I needed to get rid of her. She was a bigger threat than L himself. Well she would be if her personality wasn't so calm. Or maybe calm wasn't the right word. She was more open than L was. And she knew L. Just like she knew my moves she knew L's moves.

She could be the ally that I needed to win this battle. But that was the problem. She almost knew what we were going to do before we did it. It was almost as though she could see the future. No. That wasn't possible. Was it?

"Ryuk?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are there people that can see into the future?"

"No. But there are some people that know it. Oh!" He started chuckling. I could feel a vein pulse on my forehead.

"What is it Ryuk?"

"I can't tell you. I can't believe I forgot _that_. It's kinda obvious for a shinigami. It's never happened before though. So I can't say I blame myself."

"Ryuk, I will give you a basketful of apples if you tell me."

"Sorry Light, I literally can't tell you. I could only tell you if _that _person told me to tell you."

Ryuk's POV

She was from another world. It was staring me right in the face and I never noticed. It's not like I would tell Light anyway, even if I could. After all it just made the game a little more interesting.

I watched as Light began to stress out.I smiled much more interesting indeed.

Light turned on the TV.

"In other words all of the staff here at Sakura TV are Kira's hostages."

Jessie's POV

I winced and snatched Maki-san from in front of the TV. She barely snagged onto her jacket on the way out. I swore repeatedly as I tossed a leg over her bike. I didn't bother with a helmet. She was barely holding on as I rocketed down the street. I didn't bother to stop at the lights that were red. My I-pod would block any images of us anyway and I didn't have time for that.

I pulled in and ran up the stairs into the building. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the elevator to go to the top floor. The moment the doors opened I was at the room that L was staying in.

I swiped the key card and barged into the room. L didn't turn around but everyone else did. I did a quick check and cursed. Then I started hitting my head on the doorframe. Maki-san appeared behind me panting.

"What is going on?" she gasped as she leaned on her bent knees.

"I just made a mistake. A mistake that will be forever on my head."

I watched as Ukita fell to the ground on the screens just after I finished my sentence.

"This isn't your fault Kaida-san. He left of his own accord." Said L calmly.

"That isn't the issue L-san. I could have stopped it."

"What do you mean you could have stopped it!" shouted Aizawa, grabbing the front of my hoodie. I looked up at him through my bangs.

"I could have stopped it. I know more about this than anyone would guess. I know so much that it's a burden. A burden that I can't save everyone Aizawa-san. Do you know what that's like. L does. That's why he seems to lack emotion you see. He can't save everyone. He can't put every criminal away. That's why he only takes the cases that interest him. Because they're the ones no one else can solve. Now pay attention Aizawa. Someone is doing something important."

There was a crashing sound from the TV set and I watched as Yagami-san entered the building.

"You seem to know more about myself than I do, Kaida-san." Said L

I looke at him and started laughing the kind of hysterical laughter that would sound more natural coming from Light than myself. It took me a moment to get myself under control.

"You have no idea L-san. What I know about you. What I know about everyone here. See Maki-san is supposed to be dead. Same with your jam loving look alike Beyond. But no, they're still here. So I guess two out of three isn't bad at all."

"What do you mean I'm supposed to be dead?" asked Maki-san suddenly.

"Tell me Maki-san. How close would you have gotten to Kira on your own before you came to the task force? Very close. Too close. He would have killed you, even if he had to pretend to be L himself. But he wouldn't have had to. He looks so innocent. Because in his mind everything is justified."

"You're acting really strange Kaida-san. Are you alright?" asked L.

I looked at him for a moment and shook my head.

"I'm not alright L-san. Haven't been for a while. But I have a goal. Once I have completed that goal I'll either disappear or end up dead myself. But I won't die until that goal is accomplished. Once I know that person will live."

" How are you not alright Kaida-san?" asked Maki-san, her eyes bewildered. L had turned away from the TV's in favor of watching me. He was rubbing his lips again and I had to remind myself to buy him some chapstick. I smiled and remained silent for a moment.

"I'll tell you later Maki-san. It's not like you'll believe me though. It sounds crazy. And after you witnessed my breakdown I don't think you'll believe a lot of what I say anymore."

L's phone rang and I smiled. I may be crazy, I may have no real control what-so-ever. But I did know more about them and the choices they would make than even they themselves did. And that's what made me strong enough to compete with them. Strong enough to achieve my goal. Strong enough to win.

I turned to Aizawa who had backed against the wall during my incident.

"Tell Yagami-san to get some rest when he gets here. He'll need it for later. Also inform L that a talk with Beyond might be helpful in the near future. It's a major hint Aizawa-san. Do not forget. If you do I will know and I'll have to tell him myself. Maki-san, you can drive on the way back. I'll tell you more when we get back."

L's POV

I watched as Watari took the tapes to begin searching them for evidence. I looked at the hand that had handed the tapes over. It was shaking, badly. Admitedly, Ukita-sans death had had and effect on me. But Kaida-sans reaction to it had shaken me even more. She knew what it was like to have responsibility for the lives around her. Like me. But how did she get that responsibility in the first place? How did she know about Beyond? Did she really know more about me than I did? It was a disturbing thought. What about Misora-san ?

Aizawa cleared his throat and sidled up next to me.

"What is it Aizawa-san?"

"Before she left she told me to tell you that a talk with someone called Beyond would prove beneficial in the near future. And, L?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she could be able to see in to the future? It would explain all of this."

"No. She can't see the future. If she could she would have made her choice to support the task force or Kira already. She simply knows things about us, about Kira, that allow her to predict the moves we will make."

He nodded and backed away. I went back over the facts. She knew so much about me. Not as L but as a person that it made me cringe to think of what she might do with the knowledge. She knew about B. _She knew me. _

Jessie's POV

I leant across the table towards Maki-san and took a sip of my sugarless coffee.

"Maki-san. I'm about to tell you something that you'll never believe."

"Try me."

"I'm not from your world." She pulled back, an amused expression on her face.

"Are you trying to tell me you're an alien or something?"

"No. Nothing like that. Just from an alternate universe. A universe where all of this universe, is an anime and manga series."

"You're right I don't believe you."

"Maro-chan. I would appreciate your help."

"She's tellin' the truth. The Shinigami King ordered her brought here to stop L's death."

"Wait ,what did you just say?"

"L is going to die, on November fifth, unless I can stop it."

She was silent for a moment.

"I can understand if you want to leave and never see me again Maki-san. This is after all a lot of supernatural phenomena to take in. I would understand and I would not look for you." Maki-san blinked then squinted at me then began to dig around in her bag. Then she pulled out a manga of her own opened it to a random page, and squinted.

Then she grinned, slammed it down on the table, and pointed.

"I believe you."

I looked down at the page. In the background staring out the window of a small cake café, was me.

…..

I hope you enjoyed that. I know that it all seems a little strange to watch Jessie break down. I did enjoy writing it though. Also, I write faster the more reviews I get. I'll always update on time, but I will update more than that if people give me more reviews. Thanks

Sety


	20. Chapter 20

Jessie's POV

I reached out to snatch the manga but Maki-san stuffed if into her bag before I could get to it. I glared at her and she smiled.

"Whadda ya think Kaida-san? Pretty awesome isn't it?" said Maro from behind me.

"Maro-chan, please tell me that every manga that has ever been created is not another world."

"Oh, not just every manga. Every story ever thought up. Ideas are less created and more taken from the dimension that hosts them. The people that get the 'ideas' are the ones that are more in tune with these dimensions."

"So you're saying that of all the dimensions you could've gone to. You came to mine."

"Unfortunately yours is the only one that has a story based off of this world. Just like this world is the only one with a manga of yours."

"Maki-san, please tell me that I'm not a main character."

"Not really. You're just in the background a lot. You don't even have a name."

"Well that's something at least." I grumbled

"So the reason you can plan so well is because you're a fangirl?" asked Maki-san. Then she grinned."Not only that you're an L fangirl. "

I very nearly kicked her out. She was plotting something and I didn't like it.

"Kaida-chan~, I have some extra make-up that I'm sure you'd just love to have. Maybe we can test it out to make sure the colors will suit you."

I swore and dove through Maro to the door. I barely made it. I needed to go out and get my sugar supply from the market anyway. This just pushed it a little closer to the top of my priority list.

Naomi's POV

I watched as she dived out the door and smiled. I turned to Maro-chan.

"She's from another world, so how did she get here? Will she have to go back? Tell me everything you can Maro-chan, and I'll buy you six bags of cherries."

With that Maro began to explain everything about inter-dimension transfer that she could. And I learned that after her goal was complete, in this case L-san had been saved, Kaida-san would have the choice of staying here or going back to her world. How her name was a different color than the people from my own dimension. How rank zero shinigami were the only ones that could actually go in between dimensions.

"So you are a rank zero shinigami Maro-chan?"

"Ya. I'm second only to the king himself. I stay fairly low profile though. No shinigami would recognize me as rank zero unless I made them do something using my death note."

"So you can control other shinigami?"

"Only for about an hour once every hundred years or so."

"So not long enough to stop L's death."

"Nope, that's what I needed Jessie-san for."

"Why her?"

"As much as she blames it all on the fact that she knows what's going to happen, her level of intelligence is on the same level as both L and Kira's. She always downgrades herself though. Not that you can tell."

I nodded once and began to process the information. I may not be as fast as Kaida-san and the other bunch of genius players in this game. But I could use the information I had to its fullest capacity, even if I was slow. It might even work to our advantage.

Jessie's POV

I stepped into the shop where I could buy everything I would ever need in my cooking. I bought myself a cup of coffee and took a seat at my usual booth. I watched the people scurry about their business outside. It was calming. I knew Maki-san was probably plotting something. I didn't doubt her loyalty though. She wanted to help catch Kira, and I was helping L, even if he didn't know it.

I had introduced her to the power that came with knowledge, and she liked it. She was probably interrogating Maro as I sat here. I looked at my coffee. My reflection stared out at me until I drowned it in an insane amount of sugar. I chuckled.

I still couldn't look at my reflection, after all this time. I knew that I couldn't have killed her. She was my best friend after all. She had really been my only true friend. Then she had to go and push me out of the way of a freaking drunk driver.

I chuckled at myself. She had been the one to introduce me to the manga in the first place. I recalled the conversation.

'Eri! You know who you remind me of?' she said, her eyes glinting dangerously.

'Who Kris?'

'L!'

'Who?'

'Here! Read this! I know you'll love it!'

I had taken the manga and read it, then asked for the next one, and the next. We naturally ended up fangirling over L. She had persuaded me to wear make-up to see what I would look like if I were to try to seduce L. Despite the fact that that wasn't possible. Not possible at all.

I was abruptly reminded that a week after we had both finished the series she had pushed me out of the way, and I had watched as she had fallen underneath the van. She hadn't come up again, and I had three scrapes and a small cut on my palm from where I had caught myself.

The bell over the door tingled and I looked up into the nearly vacant eyes of L himself. I smiled as he shuffled over.

"Kaida-chan. What are you doing here?" he asked as he settled in across from me. I looked out the window once again.

"I don't know. I just sort of came to make sure that everything was up to my usual standards sugar wise I guess. What about you? Any particular reason you're here, Ryuuga?"

"Not really. Matsui was being Matsui."

We translated each other's sentences mentally. We needed to get out and be away for a while. Some place quiet. I turned to him and smiled, just a little, then stood up to get him some coffee.

L's POV

I watched as she got another cup of coffee and stole another container of sugar from another table on the way back before setting it down in front of me.

I looked at it, then looked at her, then began dumping as much sugar as I could into my cup.

"It's a mess you know." I looked up at her, she was looking out the window again as she dumped a chunk of her coffee into her mouth.

"The world is a mess, but we're an even bigger mess than that."

"How so ?" I asked

She smiled at me one more time as she set her empty mug down on the table.

"Insomnia, superiority and inferiority complexes, needing our own brand of justice. We're just messed up Ryuuzaki. Speaking of messed up, have you spoken with Beyond yet? It would prove profitable."

"I have not. I am, however, having him moved to a facility here, where I can speak more, freely, with him."

She nodded and got up.

"Well, talk to me before you go, I might be able to point you in the right direction."

"The right direction for you or for the task force?" I asked.

She looked at me blankly for the moment, then replied.

"For the goal that I'm aiming for."

"You forgot one thing Kaida-chan." She turned towards me once again."We both have a goal that we'd die for."

Our eyes met for a brief moment and she nodded, then left the shop, the bell ringing as the door closed behind her. I watched as she disappeared into the crowd, nibbling on my thumbnail as she did so.

She had chosen her side. The determination that came with having done so was evident in her eyes alongside depression and nostalgia. I just didn't know why she was sad. Or which side she had chosen.

I banished my concern with a single thought. There was no reason for me to be concerned with anything other than the Kira case and its' progression. She was a mere tool in that. And a threat. I couldn't forget that she was a threat too.

I shook my head and slipped my shoes back on as I rose from my spot. I left the shop, the bell ringing behind me.

….

So now you know a little more about Jessie and why she is who she is. If she seems a little out of character tell me because I don't think she is, but she could be. Same with L. Poor guy doesn't know he's starting to get a crush on her. Grins.

Also I have a few story ideas on my profile and I'm having trouble picking one to add to my updates. So I have a poll up for that if you'd like to vote.

Anyway, REVIEWS are very much appreciated. They keep me going, though now that I'm out of school for the summer boredom plays a big role too… Thanks

Sety


	21. Chapter 21

Jessie's POV

"Thank You, Light." Said L as he shook hands with Light Yagami.

"Not at all, I want to catch Kira as much as you do, Ryuuga."

I had to refrain from laughing as L asked Light to call him Ryuuzaki from that point on. Everyone proceeded to tell Light their code names. Light then turned to me. I pretended not to notice while I cleaned my nails.

"And you Kaida-chan?"

"You can still call me Kaida. Or you can call me Jessie. Or Justice. Or you can make a new name. Honestly names make no difference to me."

He sighed and L watched as I looked up meeting his gaze before I slid my gaze to make eye contact with Kira.

"Then perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi? I did wonder why I was addressed that way when we got that book delivery at the hospital. I assume that was you Kaida-chan?"

"Naturally. I needed someone to call and confirm my identity to the task force so I had the books delivered."

"So you've already met the task force then?"

I nodded and went back to cleaning my nails.

"Ok, let's get down to work. You can start by looking over all the information we've collected. I'd also like you to examine these videos. They sent to the TV station but were never aired. For security reasons you're not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here."

"I understand."

"We will begin now."

I could see Yagami Sr. stressing out. I put a hand on his shoulder and stepped up next to him, then turned to go to the kitchen area. Maki-san was already coming out with two cups of coffee and a pile of sugar cubes taller than the mugs. She handed me the tray and took her cup and went to stand by the rest of the task force. I sat at the couch facing the window and began to drop in the sugar cubes into the cup in an L-ish fashion.

I had only officially seen the videos once, but I knew what they contained anyway. So I simply waited for the videos to stop running and stood up with my slush the moment the tapes stopped.

"So what do you make of this Light? Have you come to any conclusions?"

I took a rather loud slurp of my slush as Light realized it was a test. I was going to enjoy this immensely.

"It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power."

"With Kira's power? But what do you mean by that Light?" said Mr. Yagami as he leant forward, his eyes dramatically wide. I took another slurp of my 'coffee'.

"At the very least I'd say this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with. It's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings. And since we've established that he needs a name and face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those two right outside the television station like that."

I went for another slurp of my drink and swore, everyone turned to face me.

"Not you Light-kun, if you made the deduction I think you did then we're on the same page. I just ran out of both caffeine and sugar. Hence I will require more." I rubbed my eyes as I was explaining this, then pinched the bridge of my nose as I looked over my hand at Light. He had gotten the message. I then turned to L, still looking out over my hand.

"Speaking of sugar where is Watari-san? I was going to compare recipes with him later today."

"Are you sure this is the time for that?"asked Aizawa. I shrugged.

"Hey, I do what I remember when I remember it. And I need to go buy some fruit for a friend of mine. She won't eat much else and I need to head out. And considering we already knew that I don't really see much of a difference." I smiled at Light.

"So you knew about this all along Ryuuga, sorry, Ryuuzaki. Which means this was just another one of your tests?"

"It wasn't my intention to test you. The truth is if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira it wouldn't be too convincing. But the fact that we both came to the same conclusion makes the theory that much more believable. As expected you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help. First we must focus on stopping this copy cat. From what we've seen he sympathizes with the real Kira, but lacks his sophistication. I think he may even be willing to obey the original."

"Also,L-san, you're referring to this person as a male," I interrupted his lie,"while to me it sounds more like a Kira fangirl than anything else. One that's used to getting what she wants."

He nodded and I gave Light a meaningful look while everyone was watching L and L was watching Light.

"Either way, it's possible we could lure him or her into a trap by sending our own message from the real Kira."

"I shouldn't be surprised, you literally took the words right out of my mouth. I am surprised at you though Kaida-chan. What makes you think this is a fangirl?"

"Yes, Kaida-chan, what makes you think that?" said L, nibbling at his finger.

"Well to begin with I don't know of any malewith any pride what-so-ever that would bend to Kira without having contacted him first, or having had Kira choose him especially. Secondly , the fact that both L, and I believe that this person would follow Kira's orders. I simply believe this willingness to follow Kira's orders comes from a romantic obsession. Also if it is romantic obsession, it probably comes from some kind of unfavorable contact with criminals that Kira has killed off. Rapists, murderers, arsonists. Not theft or anything small though. That wouldn't incite this kind of reaction from the victim."

"An interesting theory Kaida-chan. Though I don't see much evidence for it."

"The first thing the maker of the video did was lower their voice L-san. Then they warped it. I can tell because of the sound. The layering is obvious. It's the order of how they did it that makes me think she is a female. If they were male, they would have made their voice higher rather than lower."

"Your theory does have some merit Kaida-chan. Though you seem rather sure of it."

"Ryuuzaki, the moment I act unsure is the moment I lose any and all credibility with you. Even if I am unsure I am sure that I will not be telling you, showing you, or informing you in any way shape or form."

He seemed a little put out for a moment. I chuckled and looked out the window.

"I'm heading out now. I have shopping to do and people to see. I'll see you all later. Maki-san, please inform me if anything important happens while I'm gone."

"Sure, just don't take too long, I haven't had a good night's sleep for a month."

"Ya. I'll be back at six tomorrow. Ryuuzaki, plan on visiting an old friend with me tomorrow."

I stepped out as Maki-san shook her head at me and sighed.

Light's POV

I watched as she stepped out of the room. She knew about the eye deal. And I had no doubt that she would be speaking to me directly soon. If she didn't contact me I would be contacting her. I needed to know how much she knew. If she knew more than I did about the death note then I needed a way to get that information. If she didn't I needed a way to get rid of her or get her loyalty. Though I seemed to have a decent amount of that for the time being. She wouldn't be allowing me to know that she knew about the eyes otherwise.

I turned to look at L, he was still staring after her with his unusually wide eyes wider than ever.

"What is it Ryuuzaki?"

"I didn't think of that." At the questioning looks from the task force he elaborated.

" I took into account that they could be female, but I did not search for anything relating to gender while I was watching the tapes. It surprised me."

The task force stared at him for a moment, before looking back to the door.

"She's good." said Matsuda. The other members nodded in agreement while L watched the door.

She was good. Very good. I wanted her. She was the only woman I had ever met capable of being the goddess of the new world. And she was open to my ideals. I could convince her to join my side, then L would be dead, and I would rule the world with her by my side.

"Light-kun, all other things aside I would like to get started on that video as soon as possible, and Light. I would like you to play the part of the real Kira."

"Huh? Me? As Kira?"

"Yes. You're the only one I can think of who would be able to pull something like this off. Especially if it is a woman we're looking for. You are after all, the only one here who isn't married or would have no problems getting a girlfriend."

"Hey!" Yelled Matsuda, everyone ignored him.

"At any rate, we have no time to waste. Do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired on this evening's national news?"

Ryuk started to laugh. Damn him. He must have been planning this from the beginning. It's the only reason I'm here. Though he hadn't planned for Kaida-chan to step in with her own thoughts. She had been telling me what I needed to know about this fangirl. If I could find her, she would be able to see L's name, and she would do everything I said. A puppet for the cause.

Well played Kaida-chan, and thank you.

L's POV

She had shocked me. No one had ever been able to find something I hadn't . No one. Until she did. She had said it like it was so simple. Like anyone could have seen it. But _I _hadn't.

Then her interactions with Light had left me feeling a tightening in my gut. It was almost as though they were friends, or more than friends. And since Light was Kira, of that I had no doubt, their interactions troubled me.

But she had told me we were visiting B tomorrow. That meant I had time alone with her to see where her loyalties were currently, and see why she had insisted that I talk to B when he had nothing to do with this case.

She wouldn't have had him brought over here for no reason however, of that I was sure. Why was she interacting with Light in such a way and then telling me that we were going to get information from B the next day? Perhaps it was to keep the scales balanced so to say. She did seem to value equality a great deal.

"Ryuuzaki? Does this look ok? " Light asked, his very tone sounding innocent. I picked up the paper.

"I think I managed to make it believable." I read it. He was Kira. And I had better keep my attention on him for the moment. It was dangerous not to.

"Yes, you have done an excellent job with this. However if we don't emit the part that says, 'Your free to kill L' then I'm going to end up dead."

"Hahahahaha! Sorry. I guess I got carried away playing the part. If I was him I'd probably demand that you be killed. I was improvising. Feel free to change it to whatever you like."

"Hm. That sounds good. Ok Aihara, the script is ready so I'll leave it to you."

…..

Alright, once again I love reviews. And until I get a decent amount of votes for my poll I can't start writing another story.

A BIG thank you to all of my reviewers! When people start feeling happy and sad for the characters it means I've made them seem like real people to you!. And another dose of gratitude to the few who have taken my poll! Thanks Yet Again

Sety


	22. Chapter 22

Jessie's POV

I stood outside of the asylum with L. He was dressed in a suit and frankly it looked wrong on him. For one it was brown-ish color, and two, it was designed for someone who stood up straight and it was starched to the point of nearly being ruined.

"Ryuuzaki, lose the tie."

"Watanabe-san, required that I put on both the suit and a tie before I left the hotel." He tugged at the hideous butter yellow bow tie that was around his neck.

"And you don't own another one?"

"Actually, I borrowed both the suit and the tie from Watanabe-san." That explained it. He wouldn't willingly own a suit, let alone wear one.

"It isn't that horrible is it?' He asked stiffly. My hands whipped out and I removed the tie while he was still in shock.

"Not now it isn't. And unbutton the jacket. That looks like torture. " I rolled the bow tie into a spiral and stuffed it into my pocket as he was unbuttoning the jacket. I shook my head and smiled.

I opened the door for him and he shuffled in, his hands in the pockets of the suit. I stepped in behind him as he showed a police ID to the receptionist. She looked up from her computer and inspected his ID. Then turned to me. L opened his mouth to say something, but I pulled out my police ID before he could.

I smirked. I had taken gone with Matsuda to man the phones one day. From there I had gone to see Director Kitamura and had explained that I was called in by L from the states and I needed a Japanese police ID. He had done the appropriate background checks, and naturally I had passed them all, and I was more than qualified. And he had received an e-mail from 'L' endorsing me. I had received the ID on a rush order the next day.

Ryuuzaki nibbled on his thumbnail as we were taken back. We went through multiple security checkpoints and were surrounded by armed guards. I sighed. It was necessary, but honestly.

We finally got to B's cell and a guard let us in. B looked up and I saw him look above my head for a moment, before freezing in his straightjacket when he saw L.

"I am Detective Kayla Smith, and this is my partner Detective Rue Ryuuzaki. You can call me whatever you want though, as long as you don't use my real name I can hold it over his head. I put my hands in my pockets and opened the pouch where I had hidden my i-pod.

I turned it on and pulled it out. They both just looked at me and I smiled.

"What is that Kayla-san?" asked B as his eyes flicked over my head once again.

"This, B, is my i-pod. Which is now playing a video of us sitting at that desk," I nodded to the metal table in front of him,"and interrogating you. They really need to upgrade their security. It's worse than his." I gestured to L.

His eyes flickered to L momentarily.

"You don't work with people Ryuuzaki-san. Why is she here." L hesitated before replying.

"She's the reason I'm here. She said you had information relevant to the case I'm working on now. "

"Ah, the Kira case! Though what I would know about that, I have no idea. And I don't think I would answer you anyway Ryuuzaki-kun. I won our little game after all."

"You weren't able to complete your plan ,B, so I think I was the winner."

B opened his mouth to reply and I laughed. They turned to me as I laughed insanely.

"What is so funny, Kaida-san?" asked L humorlessly.

"Indeed, Kaida-san." Added B.

" I never would have thought that I would be here, with the two of you of all people. Let alone listening to you bicker over who won a game that neither of you could have won."

"What do you mean by that, Kaida-san?" asked L, once again nibbling his finger.

"I mean that you L, couldn't have won because you were using Misora to solve the case, and you B, couldn't have won because you weren't fighting against just L. It would have to be a one on one battle for either of you to 'win' against the other. And considering B's plan was ruined by Misora rather than you L-san, The winner, if there is one, was Misora-san."

They both stared at me and I smiled.

"Once again Kaida-chan, you point out something I would not."

B watched as L spoke then faced me, his eyes contemplating something.

"L-kun, earlier you said she was the reason you were here. What did you mean?" he asked slowly. L shifted uncomfortably.

"Kaida-chan is, for lack of a better word, blackmailing me."

B's eyes brightened with interest.

"Explain." L looked at me and I raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"She says she knows my name, as was as Watari-sans. But she also says she knows how Kira kills and who he is. She also tracked me down and forced me to allow her and Misora-san onto the task force."

" I have someone I wish to protect from Kira, thus I am blackmailing both Kira and L until I decide which side is truly justice. So far I have helped both L and Kira with different things. I have recently helped out Kira, this is to even out the scale so to say."

"I still do not see how I can be of help."

"I don't suppose you've seen the Sakura TV hostage broadcast where three people were killed in front of the TV station?" He nodded once, "Well, until this point we believed that Kira, or those with Kira-like powers, could only kill with a name and a face. But this Kira acted almost as though he could see both the name and the face of his victims."

"I see. And why do you think I'll give you the information I have? Especially when no one is supposed to know. I've never told anyone Kaida-chan, so I don't see how you know what I know."

"I think you'll give me the information because I have two of the smartest people in the world, Kira and L himself , your rival, on puppet strings. As well as the fact that I know something about you that you have never told anyone. Almost supernatural isn't it Beyond-kun?" I smiled at him and he shifted in his chair.

He finally turned to me. Ignoring L completely.

"What do I get out of this, Kaida-chan?"

"The knowledge that L solved the biggest case in history with information only you could give him."

He went quiet for a while and L was chewing on his finger as he watched us. Then BB nodded and I smiled and sat down across from him. L reluctantly joined us and crouched, shoeless, in his seat.

"I have always been able to see a person's name and lifespan floating above their head."

L froze.

"What?" he asked.

"I can see a person's name and lifespan floating above their head."

L was silent for a moment.

"B-san inherited his eyes. However, when someone gains the ability to kill as Kira does, they have the option of exchanging half of their own lifespan in order to gain these eyes."

"You seem to know a great deal about my eyes Kaida-chan. Perhaps you can explain to me why your name is a different color from everyone else's I've ever seen?"

I felt my heart rate increase slightly.

"L-kun. Leave.

He turned to me, momentarily stunned before sliding his shoes on. I was sure no one had ordered him away before, he also probably had left some sort of listening device behind.

I looked under the table. Sure enough, there it was, a green light showing it was recording everything we said. I once again pulled out my i-pod and turned on the music until it was coming through the headphones full blast. Then I placed the headphones right next to the microphone on the recorder before rising again.

"B-san. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Promise you won't tell anyone and I'll tell you."

He looked at me, his eyes piercing into my soul. I held his gaze.

"Alright. I promise."

"I'm not from your world."

He looked at me, once again searching my eyes. This time however I was watching my i-pod instead of him.

"I believe you." I looked up, "Maybe one day, Eri-chan. I'll see you again. Perhaps next time bring jam?"

"Oh, yeah!" I pulled reached into my other pocket and began pulling out ketchup sized packets of strawberry jam. I ripped them all open and set them within reach of his teeth. I stood up as he slurped them down and cleared away the used packets.

"Why bring me jam Kaida-chan?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Truthfully? I've always wanted to bring you jam. It was a fangirl fantasy of a friends and I promised her if I ever got the chance I would. She always liked you better than she liked L. Even though I teased her about liking a psycho. Glad to know you've proved me wrong."

I grabbed my i-pod and turned to leave ,he stared after me.

"B-san? One thing you have that L-san doesn't is social skills. Maybe you should try using them once in a while instead of acting like someone you're not."

I stepped out of the room.

"Oi! Ryuuzaki! Your turn!" I yelled at him.

The moment the door closed I let the memories I'd been keeping at bay assail me.

…

"Hey! Eri! Look at what I bought!" yelled Kris, her eyes glinting maniacly as she waved _Death note : Another Note _above her head frantically.

….

"Hey,Eri? If you ever met L what would you tell him?"

"No idea. Why?"

"'Cause I know what I'd tell B!" She was leaning forward in her chair excited.

"What?"

"I'd tell him he could be better than L by being awesome socially! And I'd bring him jam!"

"And how would you get that into the prison?"

"I'd bring in those packets of jam! Like the ketchup ones! I could hide those!"

I shook my head at her.

…

L's POV

I stepped up to retrieve the listening device I had placed before I exited. I pulled it off the bottom of the table and hid it in the hem of the suit that Watari had loaned me.

I turned to leave and B started laughing as I left. The kind of laugh I could imagine Kira laughing. Insane.

….

Kaida may seem a little out of character when she's talking with B, but that's because she's trying to do what Kris would the whole time she's talking to him. B is how I imagine him not how he is often portrayed. L is just sort of along for the ride and getting information I'll have more with him the next chapter which should be up within a day.

Also, my poll is ending tomorrow at noon(Friday the 10th of July 2011 US, MST) so vote please! Thanks Again

Sety


	23. Chapter 23

Jessie's POV

The jeopardy theme song rang throughout the formerly silent coffee shop. I swore. If Maro-chan didn't stop messing with my cell phone I was going to put her on cherry restriction.

"Hello?"

"Kaida-san. The video worked. Watari-san intercepted a video and diary on their way to Sakura TV. How soon can you be here?"

"Within thirty minutes. Was Light-kun informed?"

"Yes. He should be on his way as well."

"Excellent. Please wait until I arrive to show Light. I want to be there."

I reached the most recent hotel headquarters as Light was about to go into the lobby.

"Light-kun!" I called out. Both he and Ryuk turned at the same time.

"Well, Light, looks like your future goddess of the new world has arrived."

I nearly reacted to Ryuks comment. There was no way I would ever be Light's goddess of the new world. Why did he want me for that anyway? Why would he pick me? I wasn't even all that attractive.

"Hello, Kaida-chan. I hope you've been well?"

"I've been doing well recently. I've been more worried about you. This situation has to be stressful." I faked concern. He had to think I was on his side or I wouldn't be able to get him to slip up.

"I've been just fine. Though I am worried about the most recent events."

I nodded as the elevator dinged. We stayed silent as the elevator rose, and walked to the room L was staying in together. Then I walked over to stand by Maki-san and Light went over to say hello to his dad before he took a look at the journal.

I waited while Light took a look at the page. L was crouching in a chair.

"Hey, Matsui." I said to Matsuda as I waited for Light to analyze the information he was getting from the journal entry.

"Hey, Kaida-chan. You missed something really funny the other day when L went out for a while."

"Oh? What happened?"

"When we got the second video from this other Kira, L was listening to the video when it mentioned shinigami and he raised his arms up like this," Matsuda demonstrated ,"while he was sitting in an armchair and he yelled and fell backwards. He toppled the armchair and everything!"

"I missed that?" I said open mouthed. Matsuda chuckled, his eyes brighter than they had been in days.

"Yeah. It was actually kind of scary at the time. But looking back on it it's pretty funny."

"Thanks for telling me. L, you're never living this moment down, ever."

L sighed as Light walked down the stairs from the kitchenette.

"He wanted the journal shown on TV?"

"Yeah." Replied Mr. Yagami as Light looked over the entry once more. I went and read over his shoulder, going over each entry at least once before looking up. I caught Light's eye as L came up on Light's other side.

"What do you think? Is it real?" asked L.

"At this point in time, all I can say is he must be stupid." replied Light

"Yeah, I agree,"said Matsuda,"It's completely obvious he wants to meet Kira at the home game."

"Doesn't he understand what would happen if we aired this message? It would create panic and the game would have to be cancelled." said Mr. Yagami.

"To be honest,"stated L picked a chocolate from a box on the table in front of him and ate it, "it's so stupid. I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole situation anymore." He finished with his mouth full. He sat down in the chair he had vacated to ask Light his opinion.

"If we make the diary public, then we'll be forced to make some sort of televised announcement cancelling the game on the thirtieth. If we don't broadcast it, we can be sure that the second Kira won't do anything." Added L.

"Won't cancelling the game make him angry? There's no telling what he'll do." Asked Matsuda.

"Frankly that's not a big concern. From what we've witnessed it's safe to say the second Kira admires the real one. He gave his word to the Kira we invented that he'd refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that. I say we make it public. And we air an announcement cancelling the game. At the same time we announce that on May 30th we're going to set up checkpoints on all roads leading to the Tokyo Dome. And finally, we'll send a response from our invented Kira saying something like 'I understand and I agree to meet you there.'"

"Ryuuzaki," interjected Mr. Yagami, "You can't honestly expect him to go there when we've set up checkpoints around the Dome, do you?"

L took a sip of his tea.

"I don't think that Kira would even consider it. But it's possible the other one might. It all depends on how stupid he really is. However, assuming he's not actually the idiot we think he is there could be another message hidden in this diary, one that's not so obvious. If there's a message here, one that's written in some code that only people who have this shinigami power can understand there could be no way for me to decipher it. Except maybe with your help Kaida-chan?"

I shrugged as he looked at me over his delicately clutched paper.

"I'm staying out of this one for the most part. I want to see where it goes first before I intervene at all."

"Naturally." Said L, his eyes straying back to the paper."Still, it would only make sense to look into all the places mentioned in the journal. The 22nd he's meeting a friend in Aoyama, 24th meeting another friend in Shibuya. We have to be prepared for the possibility that our efforts will be fruitless. Let's keep an eye out for people with notebooks in Aoyama and people in clothing stores in Shibuya. All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya in hopes to capture something. We should also put undercover officers in both locations on these dates." L took another sip of his tea.

"I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya to blend in with the crowd there, you know?"said Matsuda.

"I'll go too." said Light.

"Light?" inquired , concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Aoyama and Shibuya are places I'd go anyway. Not to mention out of all of us, I'd probably look the most natural hanging out with Matsui there. Besides, the second Kira will be there looking for Kira not for the police."

I left with Maki-san as the task force continued their discussion for a while. As we arrived back at the house I sat down at the far end of the table. Maki-san sat opposite me and waited for me to give her a debriefing like I usually did.

"Maki-san? Have I ever told you who Kira is?"

She blinked a couple times.

"No. I think I know but you've never told me directly."

"It's Light. But I would like to add that you should avoid any contact with Light or his future girlfriend. She has the shinigami eyes. Which I'm sure Maro-chan, who needs to stop messing with my cell phone , has told you about."

She nodded and I saw an unasked question behind her eyes.

"Go ahead and ask Maki-san. I trust you."

"Who is the second Kira?"

"Oh, that's it? The model Misa Amane."

L's POV

I nearly breathed a sigh of relief when both Misora and Kaida-chan left the hotel. Kaida-chan was distracting even when she wasn't adding her input. Especially during her interactions with Light. The way they had walked in together and the way she had leaned over his shoulder to read the journal suggested familiarity that they should not have.

Especially when she was shorter than Light by at least ten inches. Making it so that she had looked more vulnerable than she usually did. And Kira, for as much as Light denies it he _is _Kira, had simply looked at her amused for a moment and continued reading. Then their eyes had met as she finished reading.

It was enough to distract me a great deal. If I hadn't already planned out what I was going to say and watch for before they had arrived I would have only been at 70 percent of my usual thought capacity. As it was I had gone down to 94 percent and anything less than 100 was unacceptable.

I shook my head and pulled out my computer to listen to the recording I had made of Kaida-chans conversation with B. I hadn't been able to listen to it with Misora-san here. I put on a pair of headphones and turned on the volume.

I heard myself shuffle out the door, then there was silence. I reached down and turned the volume up, they had to be making some sort of noise, even if they weren't actually speaking. Was that a clicking noise? I turned the sound on full volume.

Music screamed in my ears and I fell back over the arm of the chair I had been sitting in, pulling the headphones out in the process. _This is Halloween_ by Marilyn Manson filled the room. My heart was pounding rapidly and blood pulsed with the music in my ears. I stood up and pressed the mute button on the computer after I reigned in my adrenaline.

I turned to speak to Watari about acquiring something to calm my pulse and I saw the rest of the task force looking at me oddly. Matsuda was grinning like an idiot. I nearly swore.

"You know Ryuuzaki-san," said Matsuda,"I didn't know you liked Marilyn Manson."

I felt the urge to hit my head against the wall. That didn't go well. Watari stood there for a moment smiling genially. I noticed he was once again wearing his hat.

…

I picked _This is Halloween_ by Marilyn Manson because L's B-day is Halloween and I needed a scary sounding song. It makes me happy.

A big thank you to my **wonderful reviewers**. And to those that voted in my poll(now closed) The winner was #3( you can read the descriptions on my profile). I may still write the others, but it will be later rather than sooner. Thanks

Sety


	24. Chapter 24

Jessie's POV

Maki-san, who had just taken a sip of her drink, managed to refrain from spraying it everywhere. I licked sugar off the rim of my cup.

"I'm sorry, please repeat that?"

"Misa Amane is the second Kira. She was in the August issue of '_Eighteen'_. Here I have a copy." I pulled the issue in question from my backpack and tossed it across the table. Maki-san picked it up and began flipping through the pages.

"She looks so, innocent."

"So does Light when he wants to. But that's because they think they are. Even now Light is meeting with Misa-chan, and Misa-chan has a photo shoot near the school tomorrow. So I'll be wearing a mask of some sort to talk to her before she talks to Light. I would like to speak to her shinigami in particular."

"Why? Her shinigami should be like the others right? Unwilling to co-operate."

"No. Rem, the shinigami, cares for Misa-chan. Like the former owner of Misa's death note, who killed someone for Misa-chan, and transferred his lifespan over to her. His death note is now in her hands. Rem is like that shinigami. She also has very human feelings."

"So you want to see what you can do with this shinigami?"

"Yes. I don't think I could convince Rem over to our side, but I think I can protect Misa-chan. If I can do that, then Rem will at least like me, and that's more than I can say for Kira-kun."

"You are insane."

"I believe you've said that before."

…

I sighed and pulled my scarf up higher on my face. It was actually pinned to my hat. I also had sunglasses so that Misa couldn't see my eyes. I watched as she slipped behind her manager and started walking to To-Oh. I slid up beside her and smiled, not that she could see it.

She kept glancing at me. I started a countdown in my head. Three-Two-.

"Misa wants to know who you are and what you want." Dang, I was one off.

"You can call me Jessie-san. And I was hoping to speak with you and your friend."

"Misa's friend? There's no one else here."

"Your shinigami. I can see her as clearly as I could if I touched your death note."

Rem's eyes flashed dangerously as she floated closer.

"What do you want with Misa?"

"I don't want anything with Misa-chan. I am here to speak regarding Kira. Our mutual, friend."

Rem noticed the pause before I said friend.

"Then you are on his side? Kira's?" asked Misa excitedly, her hair bobbing excitedly.

"No. I am on my own side. You see, I have information that can bring either L or Kira down. I haven't however decided which one to support. I have used this information to blackmail L into letting me into the Kira case. And, as you can see, I have protected myself from your eyes."

"So you do not support Kira. Nor do you support L. Then why do you interfere with other's ideals?" rasped Rem.

"Because there's someone I want to protect. And I need to be able to protect them from Kira. Whether I protect them by helping Kira or by helping L makes no difference to me."

"Then Jessie-chan is protecting a criminal! Misa thinks that's bad."

" Misa-chan, have you ever thought of the people in prison who have families? Parents, siblings, children? Some of them may not be missed, but many of them have families. Some only committed crime to provide for their children. Then what happens to those children when their father or mother is taken from them by Kira? Kira is slowly becoming what he wished to rid the world of. A criminal." I changed my tone,"I just want to protect my important person, even if I can't protect everyone else's."

"Misa didn't think of that." Misa went silent for a moment then her cheerful demeanor was back.

"Misa is going to say hi to Light-kun. Maybe Misa will see Jessie-chan again."

"Good luck Misa-chan." I said then turned to go to my next class. Mission accomplished.

Light's POV

"Light! There you are! I have a photo shoot nearby and thought I'd come by to see you!"

Misa! You idiot! First you go and ruin my plans to have Jessie-chan as my Goddess then you do this!

"Oh! This must be a friend of yours. He looks so different! Unique."

Wait. I've won! Misa can see Ryuuga's real name!

"Hi there! I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Hideki Ryuuga."

"Huh? Hideki Ryuuga?" I rapidly intervened.

"Yeah. He has the exact same first and last name as that idol singer. Pretty bizarre huh?"

Ryuuga, deciding to come here today was a mistake. Why the hell is he laughing? Could it mean he…knows something? It makes no sense. If he's somehow guessed that she's the second Kira then there's no way he'd be laughing right now.

"Light, you're a lucky guy. I have been a huge fan of yours ever since the August issue of _'Eighteen'_."

"What? That's so sweet of you!"

"Hey, wait, isn't that girl Misa-Misa?"

"Yeah! That's her!" Misa was instantly swarmed with fans.

"No way! Somebody just touched my butt!" screamed Misa. Ryuuga looked flustered for a moment before he yelled,

"This is an outrage! Taking advantage of the situation is unforgivable! I will find whoever is responsible for this."

Misa giggled."Oh Ryuuga. You're so funny." Ryuuga rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

…

The crowd dispersed as Misa was tugged insistently away by her manager.

"Now then, we should probably get going."

"Yeah. Actually could you go on ahead? I need to use the restroom."

"Oh, ok then, I'll see you there."

I started walking in the opposite direction. It's over. It's been fun, L. I'm grateful that I was the one to discover your name, so I could kill you myself. I pressed the speed dial for Misa's cell phone.

Music began to play behind me and I turned to see L holding the phone precariously by its charm. He answered it.

"Yes? Hello?"

L's POV

I carefully pulled the gleeful expression from my face as I answered the phone. It seemed my suspicions were correct. I had thought Misa-Misa was the second Kira when I took the phone. Now, I was certain. I had had my suspicions about her before due to the evidence on the video tapes. My own cell phone rang. I answered it.

"Yes?" I was informed that Misa had been brought in for questioning and was awaiting interrogation back at an undisclosed location. I hung up the phone and turned to Light.

"I'm not sure how you'll take this but regarding Misa Amane, there's something you should know. We've taken her into custody under suspicion of being the second Kira."

I watched as Light's eyes flashed. He knew what kind of game we were playing. It was winner takes all. And Light seemed to have lost, to have finally made a mistake. His eyes flashed again, perhaps not. He seemed to have a plan of some sort now. We'll see where this takes us, Kira-kun.

…

I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I'm stuck with a summer math class( don't like math all that much) I will be updating by Saturday and I hope to give you another chapter before then.

REVIEWS are **loved**. I thank all of those who are patient with me and review, favorite, or alert my story. It's encouraging. Thanks Once Again

Sety


	25. Chapter 25

Jessie's POV

I watched as Misa begged for Rem to kill her. I knew it would happen, it didn't mean I had to like it.

I left the room and waited for Rem outside of the building. I wasn't disappointed. I stepped up next to her.

"Rem."

"Eri."

"Jessie is preferable."

"Why are you here."

"Because Light is about to initiate a plan that will result in your death, then Misa's. And the only way I can protect either of you is to intervene."

"Why would you want to protect us? "

"Because you die killing the person I want to protect, and Misa is being manipulated by Light, whom I dislike immensely."

"L. You want to protect L."

"He means a great deal to me."

"I will listen to your plan. I will not say that I will participate."

"Excellent."

Naomi's POV

What did she think she was playing at? I was stuck here with an exhausted task force, waiting for Misa Amane, of all people to start confessing to murder. I watched as Misa's hair was lifted by the invisible shinigami, Rem. Then waited a few minutes before going off to find Watari. If Jessie was concocting a plan, I would begin to put mine in action.

"Watari-san? I have a question for you."

"Yes, Maki-san? What is it?"

"Have you noticed the similarities between Jessie-san and Ryuzaki-san? Or is it just me?"

Watari's eyes flashed as he smiled.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks they are compatable?"

I smiled.

"So, any ideas on how we should go about this, Watari-san?"

"We will be receiving a new headquarters soon. I believe that we should use that to our advantage."

"Go on."

Rem's POV

I watched as Light outlined his plan. Eri, or Jessie as she preferred had already outlined it for me, as well as her counter for it. But it all revolved around the few final details that had already been set up. All we had to do was make sure we did as we were supposed to in order to make sure Light suspected nothing.

I had never liked Light Yagami, but while I could express my dislike of him, she had to play the role of slowly joining him. The plan depended on that. The fact that I had agreed to participate showed that it was much more reliable than I had initially expected.

She had told me every detail, what could go wrong, the risks for both of us. Something Light did not do. That alone made me like her much more than I liked Light Yagami, and that would be his downfall. The only part that bothered me was one part of the plan that she was supposed to set up.

She needed L to hate her. Or at least not trust her enough that it showed to Kira. And in order to do that she needed to show that she hated L, when it was quite the opposite. Only one other human person knew the plan, Naomi Misora. And she only knew what she needed to know. She had no idea what I was doing, or how Misa played into the plan. But I was assured she could be trusted to do her part.

I would wait patiently for Light to tell me to kill L. Then I would do my part.

…..

Light relinquished the second death note to me and I flew off to do his bidding. His lack honesty with me would cost him dearly in the end.

Jessie's POV

I watched as Matsuda opened the door for Light. Light walked in, his footsteps loud in the dead silence of the room.

"Ryuuzaki, like I said over the phone, I could be Kira."

Yagami Sr. exploded, L contemplated and I smiled. I resisted the urge to laugh manically and taunt Light. Instead I watched him, then when l was watching and Light caught my eye, I smiled the secret kind of smile that one shares with their lover.

Light's eyes flickered with triumph. I knew what he was thinking. He was comparing me to Misa. He thought I had fallen for him and fallen hard. He thought he owned me.

Light's POV

That smile. She knew who I was and she gave me an adoring look. I had no doubt she had figured out my plan. But that smile, she was mine, my Goddess. I would be rid of Rem as soon as she killed L, then I would be rid of Misa with an unfortunate accident. It was all so simple.

I turned to L. He was watching us his finger rubbing his lips. He knew she was mine. And he would have to consider that fact as he watched us interact during the days where I wouldn't remember being Kira. She would make sure he trusted us just enough to complete my plan. Then we would build a new world, full of happiness and without crime, a utopia that would have been impossible without the death note. Justice would prevail.

L's POV

How could I feel so betrayed by that one smile? She loved him, or at least liked him enough to look at him like that. I couldn't help but wish she had not smiled at him like that. Why couldn't she have smiled at someone else? Or, even better, not smiled at all, not like that at least. Not to Kira.

This meant I had even less of a chance to get her on my side. She would support Kira, though not until his…probation was over with. I had until the end of Light's solitude to get her on my side, or I was 96% sure I would be dead from a heart attack as soon as Light was proved innocent, as I had no doubt he would be, he had a plan or he wouldn't be here. But how did she fit into all of this?

I would have to do a lot of thinking about this. Especially my apparent… attachment to Jessie-chan. It could cause problems in the future.

…

Well, it's another chapter even if it's shorter than I wanted it to be. Again REVIEWS ARE LOVED!

Also, I am writing another story, the one people voted on. It's called I blame the cat and you can find it on my profile. Thanks once again

Sety


	26. Chapter 26

Jessie's POV

I was bored. Frankly even watching as Light and Misa were told they were being taken to their execution didn't cheer me up. That said something about my mood.

"Jessie-chan, I haven't asked you for your theories on this matter. I would like to do so now." I nearly jumped out of my chair. That's what I got for being so relaxed.

"This matter being?"

"Light's captivity, Light being Kira in general."

I shrugged.

"Even if Light was Kira, then he isn't now."

L's eyes turned sharp.

"Explain"

"It's self explanatory L-kun." He stared at me for a long while. I tilted my head to the side and smirked. His stare relocated itself to the screen showing what was happening inside the car.

I heard the gunshot through the speakers. I pulled my chair up next to L's and grinned. This was good. Entertainment at last.

"Were you watching Ryuuzaki? I did exactly as you said and as you can see I'm still alive."

"Yes, it was a convincing performance. If Amane were the second Kira, who only needs to see a person's face to kill them, she would have killed you before you had the chance to fire your weapon. Also, if Light was in fact Kira, the Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to kill even his own father to save himself. With Light in particular I cannot rule out that he may have seen through our act at some point, however as we agreed I will end their confinement immediately. And as we discussed, Amane will remain under surveillance until Kira is apprehended. Although she insists the tapes we found were just cult videos, the evidence we have plus her confession suggests otherwise."

"Hey! No fair! You still suspect me!"

"Misa-chan," I said into the mike," If you are not the second Kira then you can think of it like having your own personal bodyguard. Plus, Matsui-kun is kind of cute. I'm sure there won't be many complaints."

"H-hey! Jessie-chan! Who says I'm going to be guarding Misa-Misa!"Stuttered Matsuda.

"You darling are the most logical choice. You aren't married, you have little to no social life, I think you'll end up Misa-chan's guard if L-kun is thinking the same way I am."

"Indeed. As for you Light-kun, you and I will be together twenty-four seven until Kira is brought to justice."

I refrained from making a comment about how I hoped Kira was going to be brought to me soon because I was getting bored with the whole ordeal.

"Fine by me. We'll catch Kira, together."

"Yes. I look forward to working with you."

….

I grinned as the handcuffs jingled.

"Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuuzaki?"

"This is as difficult for me as it is for you."

"I just wish Ryuuzaki-kun would let me take a photo. It would be blackmail material for later."

"Precisely why I'm not letting you take a picture Jessie-chan."

"So is this what you meant by being together twenty-four hours a day with him? Looking at you I never would have guessed. Are you on _that _side of the fence Ryuuzaki?"

"No Misa-chan. He's not, which is why it would make excellent blackmail material. Not only would I have a picture of his face, I'd also have a picture of him chained to an attractive guy."

"Oooh. I see. But I don't want to share Light with Ryuuzaki. If he's with Light twenty-four seven then how am I supposed to go on dates with him?"

"You can still go on dates but it'll have to be the three of us."

"No way! Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of you and stuff!"

"I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes I suppose I would be watching."

"That's so gross! You really are a pervert aren't you?"

"Light, please make Misa stop talking now." begged L.

"Listen Misa that's enough. The police have already established that it was you who sent those tapes so you're lucky to even be here right now. You could still be in prison."

"How could you even say that Light! In case you forgot I'm your girlfriend! Don't you trust your own soul mate?" Light looked a little stunned.

"I'll tell you what Misa." Said Maki-san," Jessie-chan can go with you on all of your dates as Ryuuzaki's girlfriend and you can make it a double date."

I was shocked speechless. She did not just do that to me. I looked at her for a moment, she was smiling softly. She did just do that to me. And she enjoyed it too.

"And Misa, you were the one who approached me and told me you fell in love with me at first sight." Interjected Light

"But why would you kiss me if you didn't have feelings for me? You took advantage of me? Stupid, stupid ,stupid ,stupid!"

"About this love at first sight. It happened at Aoyama on May twenty second didn't it?"

"So what?"

"Why did you choose that day to go to Aoyama? And do you remember what you wore?"

"It's like I told you. I just happened to go there. I don't know why. I don't remember how I felt. And I don't even know what I was wearing. Anyway, since when did I need a reason to hang out in Aoyama, huh?"

"And somehow when you came back from Aoyama you knew you had fallen in love with some guy and his name was Light?"

"Yes."

"And you yourself have no idea how you came to know his name?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Tell me, what if Light was Kira? How would it make you feel?"

"Huh? How would I feel if Light was Kira?"

"That's right."

Misa clasped Light's arm."That'd be wonderful.I mean I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who murdered my parents. Though, there are those other kinds of criminals too. Those I'm sad for, but I'd support Light no matter what!"

"Other kind of criminals Misa-chan?"Asked L

"The kinds with families to support. Or only did what they did to protect someone or earn money to help their kids. Those kinds of criminals."

"I see. It's Kira though, you would support Light even if he was Kira. Wouldn't that scare you though? He could kill you after all."

"You're talking about Light being Kira? He wouldn't be scary at all. I'm a supporter of Kira so if I found out my Light was actually him, I'd think about all the ways I could be helpful." L's eyes narrowed

"That's very generous of you but I'm sure Kira doesn't need your help."

Misa giggled."Silly Ryuuzaki. I'd only help Kira if it were Light. I'd support his decisions if it were someone else, but if it wasn't Light, my help wouldn't be worth it."

"Well Misa, based on what you just told me there can be no mistake that you are the second Kira, and it increases my suspicion of Light as Kira himself. However based on what you said as well as something Jessie-chan told me while you were in the car with Yagami-san, I can conclude that you are not Kira now. As it seems you have no memories of having done anything wrong."

Misa stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway, for the time being you'll be under surveillance. If you do need to go out you'll be able to contact us using this rooms' extension. For the most part you're life will return to normal but from now on for all private and work affairs you can go through Mr. Matsuda. He will be accompanying you as your new manager under the name Matsui. The agency has been paid to keep quiet and the police don't know. _Don't_ blow his cover."

"This old guy's my manager? Oh, you can't be serious."

"Come on! What's wrong with me Misa-Misa? Is it the tie? 'Cause I can g-"

"Agggh! Would you cut it out with all this dating, kissing, and Misa-Misa talk already! This is the Kira investigation! Stop messing around!"Snapped Aizawa after he slammed his hands down of the coffee table.

I slipped out of the room at Matsuda apologized. I had to find Maki-san. She had disappeared a while ago and I needed to tell her not to try to test out her matchmaking skills on myself and L. Or at least not do so until after Kira was caught and L was still alive.

….

Another chapter complete! Thank you for the **reviews**! I'm always accepting reviews! They make me happy!

Thanks yet again,

Sety


	27. Chapter 27

Rem's POV

I watched as Higuchi sat with other humans that worked for the Yotsuba company, discussing who to kill next.

If I hadn't met Eri, I would have thought that all humans were disgusting. As it was, only _most _humans were despicable. I watched as the meeting progressed. I had found Higuchi when Eri had said I would. And things had progressed from there as she had said they would. Now all I had to do was act as though I served Light and do as I would if Light's plan was the only plan there was.

She had told me that if I was worried about Misa I could visit while Higuchi was at the gym, she would be in a coffee shop close enough that I could speak with her and not separate myself from Higuchi. Now I was hoping to take her up on her offer. While I trusted her enough to care for Misa, I was still worried.

I would meet her in the morning.

Jessie's POV

I slid through the final scanner and opened the door to see Matsuda and the Chief sitting at the computers.

"Hey."

"Ah! Jessie-san! Misa wanted to talk to you before your date later!"

"Thanks Matsuda. That's probably going to take a while so I'll head up there now. Wish me luck."

"See you later Jessie-san."

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that led to Misa's floor, as the door closed I caught a glimpse of L and Light as they returned from the kitchen, they didn't seem to have noticed me.

I strode out of elevator and paused in front of Misa's door. I didn't have a card key to get in and she couldn't open the door from the inside. I looked pointedly at the nearest camera, then faced the door expectantly. The red light flashing above the door handle turned green and I opened the door and gave the camera a thumbs up.

The moment I entered the room Misa assaulted me.

"Jessie-chan, Misa is _so _glad you're here! We have to talk about our dates!" she paused momentarily and scanned my form.

"You aren't going like that are you?"

I looked at myself. I was as usual wearing my hoodie and dark grey-blue jeans. I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"You were! You were going to go on a date looking like that! It's a good thing Misa is here or you'd be in trouble."

"Misa-chan, Ryuuzaki and I haven't been on a date before. I haven't been on a date period. I don't really think I should dress up for the date." I nearly cringed every time I said the word 'date'.

"It's your first date! Then you have to get dressed up! Misa will help you! Let's go pick clothes Jessie-chan!"

If I had been able to get out of that room I would have run as far and as fast as I could. I stopped myself from cursing as Misa pulled me into the room reserved for her clothes. I wasn't looking forward to this.

….

L's POV

"Ryuuzaki, you should look at this. Misa-chan has dressed up Jessie-chan." said Light. I refused to look at the screens. I would not give in to my emotions. Emotions had no place in the Kira case.

"I'll see for myself in a little while Light-kun. I need to finish analyzing this data."

"Suit yourself."

It was a small victory. But if I could resist looking at her surely I could resist the emotions welling up inside of me, including the absurd longing to glance at the screen while Light wasn't looking.

"It's time to go Light-kun."

We rose together and made it to the elevator. I managed not to look at the screen as the doors closed. We entered Misa's rooms and found Watari chuckling as he left four slices of cake on the table for our date. I took up a position on the couch as I pulled the slice of cake closer. I had just lifted the first bite of cake to my mouth when she came out.

Her dress was black leather, and laced tightly to her torso. It covered up to her neck where it wrapped around the base of her throat to fasten in the back. The skirt part of the dress was short and looser than the rest of it, flowing gently a hand width above her knees. Underneath the skirt she was wearing a pair of leggings that were a dark cherry red. Her hands were covered with a pair of elbow length fishnet gloves that made the bare skin up to the shoulder seem a creamy white and I absentmindedly wondered if it felt as soft as it looked.

That was the thought that broke me out of my stupor. I looked at the cake that was still halfway into my open mouth and abruptly chomped down. Very attractive L. Just what she wants to see. I reached for my cake as Misa giggled and caught a glimpse of black ankle high boots. I felt the urge to hit my head on the coffee table.

I fortunately resisted and managed to finish my cake without further incedent.

Jessie's POV

L finally defrosted himself and finished his bite of cake. I looked at Light his reaction had been much less severe.

I sat down next to Misa and grabbed my own slice of cake, I was just finishing it when Misa finally broke the silence.

"Man. This has gotta be the lamest double date I've ever been on."

"I'm sorry Misa-chan. You can always ignore us if you need to."

"Oh no! I wouldn't do that. Hey Jessie-chan do you want my cake? I don't want to get fat and you don't seem to get fat no matter what you do."

"Thanks Misa-chan. I do love cake."

L watched as I placed a bite of cake in my mouth. I felt my face heating up, he had wanted this cake, I should have asked him first I supposed.

"Sorry Ryuuzaki-kun. Did you want some?"

"No. It's quite all right."

"Liar." I muttered and took another bite of cake, this time L stared at me blankly. This was incredibly awkward

"You know,"said Light,"I thought that moving here was supposed to catch Kira, but you don't seem all that motivated to me."

"Not motivated."mused L, "You're right. Actually I'm depressed."

"Depressed? What for?"

"Well, truthfully all this time I thought that you were Kira. My entire case hinged on that fact. I guess I can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although having said that I'm still suspicious of you. That's why we're wearing these." he held up his handcuff laden wrist,"And we also know that Kira can control peoples actions. Which means it's highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume that both you and Misa were being controlled by Kira then everything we've observed so far makes a lot more sense to me."

"If that's what you think, then Misa and I were both Kira during the time we were being controlled. Right?"

"Yes. I don't think I could've been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira." he said softly.

"If what I'm thinking is correct then when your confinement began, you were Kira.I don't believe it's coincidence that the moment you were imprisoned all the killings stopped. Until then everything pointed to you being Kira. But after two weeks criminals started dying again. Then when I asked Jessie-chans opinion while you were being taken to your execution, she told me,'Even if he was Kira he isn't now. Based on that evidence I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people."

"That's an interesting idea. But if it's true then it'll be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira."

"Yes, that's why I'm overwhelmed. Even if we catch someone under his control , they'll likely lose their powers and any memory of their crimes. So in the end, pursuing them become futile."

"But at this point we have no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up would you."

"Cheer up? No I'm sorry I can't. It's probably better if I just stop trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes, it's just a waste of time."

Light stood up, I removed my cake from the table.

"Ryuuzaki-san."said Light.

"Huh?"

Lights' fist made contact with L's face, making a loud smacking sound. I grabbed Misa from her position on the couch and pulled her to stand by the wall. I took another bite of cake.

"You know that really hurt."

"That's enough! You don't feel like doing anything! Just because your genius deduction wass wrong and I'm not Kira!"

L wiped his mouth.

"Fine. Perhaps I phrased that the wrong way. I meant it would be pointless to make a move so we shouldn't even bother."

"If we don't chase Kira he'll never be caught! Is that what you want? If you're just going to give up then why did you involve all those innocent people!" Light grabbed L by his shirt collar as I finished my cake.

"More importantly, why did you put Misa and I behind bars!"

"I understand," said L from behind his hair,"But still, whatever the reason," L twisted and his leg stretched powerfully into Light's jaw."An eye for an eye my friend." Then he was pulled forward by their linked wrists. They both yelled as the knocked the couch backwards.

"It's not my deduction that was wrong. In fact I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. But it won't be enough to solve the case. And that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?"

"Yes." Said Light as he stood up,"Yes it is. Besides you should hear yourself. It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira!"

"I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira? There may be some truth to that. In fact, now that you mention it you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira."Lights' fist connected once again.

"As I said before an eye for an eye. I'm a lot stronger than I look you know." He twisted out of contact with Lights' fist and his foot made contact with Lights face once again.

Light staggered back then yanked the chain on the handcuffs, causing L to stumble forward where they grabbed each other's shirts. I dove between them and kicked upward, the chain catching on my foot. They were pulled up with as well. I left a dent in the ceiling and I landed and stood above them as the phone rang in the background.

They looked up at me from the ground with dazed expressions.

"Matsuda. Hang up the phone. I know it's you." My tone left no room for argument as I smiled down at the pair of them. The phone abruptly stopped ringing.

"You, L, need to stop acting like the toddler who got his toy taken away. What do you think it feels like to be accused of being Kira?. You ,Light need to stop feeling insulted. How would you feel if you found out the person who might have been a worthy opponent turned out not to be what you thought he was? And both of you need to take anger management classes. Have I made myself clear?" They nodded dumbly. My smile got bigger.

"Now, I'm leaving. If anyone tries to stop me, I will retaliate. Misa, I'm sorry this turned out so badly for you. I'll return your clothes next time I see you."

Everyone remained silent as I strode over to the door, pulled out my I-pod, unlocked it, then exited. Closing the door behind me with an audible click that I knew was more menacing than slamming the door could ever be.

I nodded to Maki-san and the rest of the task force on my way out. I waited until I was back in the kitchen of my house before I let myself break out grinning madly , my fangirl attitude that had been missing for so long had decided to show itself.

I got to see _the_ fight and I got to intimidate the task force at the same time. Not to mention I stole the slice of cake L was supposed to steal from Misa. There couldn't be a way to make my day better.

…

REVIEW! I want to know what you think. It makes my day to see my review count grow!

Also a big thank you to those that get over their shyness and review! It means a lot! Thanks

Sety


	28. Chapter 28

Jessie's POV

I stepped into the head quarters carrying a bag of Misa's clothes. I slipped up the stairs and called L's cell phone. It would startle him; he didn't know I had the number. I grinned as he picked up.

"What do you need Watari? I told you not to call this phone unless it's an emergency."

"L-kun!" I heard something ceramic, probably a teacup, smash on the floor."Is there any chance you could open the door to Misa's room for me? I need to return her clothes."

I heard a scuffling sound as L switched the cameras to look at the entrance to Misa's rooms.

"How did you get past the cameras Jessie-chan? The view from each camera has a motion sensor to track where everyone is at all times."

I sighed and pulled my i-pod from my pocket, I then proceeded to completely blank out the cameras in the hallway where I was.

"Jessie-chan. I will not open the door to Misa's room without a more detailed explanation."

"Fine L-kun, I didn't want to completely hack your system but," I shrugged, "oh well."

I pulled up the program I had made in advance for this kind of situation on my i-pod and streamed it into L's system. The light above the door handle leading to Misa's room turned green, and I stepped inside. I waved cheerily to the nearest camera and pointedly hung up my phone to the sounds of Light chuckling in the background.

I placed the bag on Misa's couch and noticed that Watari had repaired the dent from where I had kicked the ceiling. I chuckled and began to look for L's attempt to hack into my i-pod from my brief connection to his security system. I wasn't disappointed. He had managed it too. I promptly removed the virus and unlocked the door to Misa's room, stepping out to meet Watari with a grin.

He shook his head with a small smile, and he "escorted" me down to the main room.

"Jessie-san, you realize that not only is this phone reserved for Watari-san and one other, but that you could have compromised the security of the entire task force." Said L, he was the most serious I had seen him in a long time. I smiled wolfishly.

"You, L-kun, are forgetting something. I'm blackmailing you. I may be friendly on the outside, but you don't know what my decision is. I could be the worst threat, or I could tell you the most useful pieces of information you've ever had in this case." I giggled. L was silent, his hair shaded his eyes as he deemed me a real threat, the kind you have to watch constantly. The deadly kind. Light was watching me with something like disgust, but after he became Kira once again, he would count on me. And that's what I needed.

"Very well. Yagami-san, you are to escort Justice-san off the premises. We will discuss this at a later date." I grinned madly at his words.

"So L-kun, you know I've already made my decision then."

"Yes. And I want to know what it is. Knowing you, you will not tell us."

"Correct, L-kun. Be aware that I hold the lives of this task force in my hands."

"I am fully aware Justice-san."

"Maki-san, are you ready?" Not only to leave the building, but to begin with the rest of the plan.

"Yes."

"Tell me what you've learned recently."

"Yotsuba bank seems to have a connection to Kira. The director of the police is deciding whether or not to cut the task force from the police force and put his support behind Kira. Also we're running out of cherries, we need to buy more. You also need to make a trip to your supplier, we need more coffee."

"Excellent. I'll be back in about as soon as something happens. Keep me informed Maki-san. L-kun, Maki-san is my eyes and ears, she is to know everything that goes on here in the task force or you may lose a few members. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I'll be going then."

I left to replenish my stock of food, mainly cherries for Maro-chan. I didn't cry until I got home. L hated me. Now I just had to save his life and I could leave Japan. I would stay here in this world , I had already told Maro about my decision and asked her to keep it quiet. It was a part of the plan that only Rem and I were aware of. I rose to put the groceries in their proper places. I had to keep this up so that L would live. I just had to keep going.

L's POV

The moment she was gone I unlocked Light's handcuff and attached it to Watari. Neither of them protested as I entered the elevator and rode it up onto my level. I slid the keycard through the lock and shut the door silently behind me. My level was the only one without cameras, I had been sharing another level with Light for a while now. But this was my sanctuary if I needed it. And I needed it.

I punched the wall, over and over again until I knew logically if I continued my hand would bleed.I punched the wall because she betrayed me. I punched the wall because she chose Light, Kira, over me. I punched the wall because, no matter how hard punching the wall hurt, it didn't bring me to my senses. I loved her, even if she could outsmart me at every turn and make me feel like an idiot, even if I knew I wasn't. Perhaps because she made me feel like an idiot.

I leaned breathlessly against the wall. The pain in my hands was nothing compared to the pain inside that came with the realization that she would kill me. Maybe not directly, but she would tell Kira, the current Kira and I would die because she killed me.

I sagged over to the bed and collapsed on it. The stuffed panda that she had given me toppled to the floor. I picked it up with two fingers and held it above my head as I lay back down. This was the only thing she had ever given me. Emotionally or otherwise. I held it childishly to my chest and cuddled it, numb, until I finally gained the willpower to replace my mask and return to the task force. Leaving the panda wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

...

Ok. Sad chapter. Let me know what you thought! REVIEWS make me want to give more UPDATES!

Also I apologize for this being so late. I had a test I needed to study for.(driving school, so I literally wasn't around a computer to update)

Thank you to those who have reviewed or will review! It makes me happy to see what people think of my writing! Thanks

Sety


	29. Chapter 29

Jessie's POV

"And so, based on what he said, Higuchi is Kira!" exclaimed Misa, holding her phone securely in front of her.

There was a plop and a slurp as L prepared and drank his tea. I could almost see his thought process as he tried to figure out a way to catch Higuchi and figure out how Kira killed at the same time. It was certainly more interesting than listening to Misa twitter to Light about how she had obtained Higuchi's confession.

"Misa! You idiot! Didn't I tell you to deny all that!"

"B-but now we know that Higuchi is Kira, right? So what's the problem?Can't we just catch him?"

"I suppose this is what you would call a victory, right Matsuda?" said L.

"But right now we still don't know exactly how he kills his victims do we?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. Before we move to arrest Higuchi I want to find out how he kills people."

"If the criminals stop dying we won't be able to figure it out unless we come up with another idea. Isn't that right?"

"Yes. At any rate, even if we do arrest Higuchi we won't do it until we are certain that crimmnals have stopped dying. Let me think about this for a moment."He pressed a button on his computer."Wedy?"

"Yeah?"

"An update on our current situation please."

"Everything is going smoothly. We should be able to track seventy percent of their movements with cameras inside the office building."

"What about outside the office?"

"That's not going to be possible with just Watari and me."

"What if you focus solely on Higuchi?"

"Higuchi? I've only been able to enter the houses of five of the men so far. But Nido, Namikawa, and Higuchi all have super high tech security systems. Especially Higuchi. He recently constructed a dampening room that block out any electronic waves. It took me two days just to break in to the place."

"Alright, the begin installing microphones, cameras and trackers, but not in the house. Instead, just put them in every car."

"What! After getting this far? Do you know how difficult it is to break into someone's house? Besides, do you know how many cars this guy has?"

"He has six." replied L, his mouth full.

"Fine then. I just have to install them in all his cars right?"

"Yes, thank you." Wedy hung up.

"Light, I'm sorry to keep coming back to this topic but I'll get right to the point. Do you remember? Killing anyone I mean."

"Are you still going on about that! I'm not Kira! How many times do I-"

"I just want you to answer the question. Well?"

"No. I don't"

"Misa what about you?"

"I don't remember. How could I! 'Cause I'm not Kira!"

"Look Light. Please listen to what I'm about to say. I'd like you to thoroughly analyze my current theory. This could determine the way we end up catching Kira. Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power has somehow passed on another person. Light Yagami now has no memory of ever being Kira. I need your analysis based on these assumptions. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yeah, I'll give it a try."

The unasked question hung heavily in the air. Would Light have planned the removal of his own power? Or was someone else in control?

"Based on your premise, it would be my will."

"Yes of course. If there were a third party, it makes no sense that they would wait so long to transfer it from you to the next Kira. If we were to accept that this was the work of some being watching us from above, we would have to accept that they are impossible to catch. That and I would already be dead. Or at the very least I'm being made to be a fool by eternally dancing to in the palm of someone's hand. It is highly unlikely that such a being exsists. Even if Light Yagami was Kira, Kira's power can only be transferred by the will of the person who possesses it. Thank you Light. I can now say I feel ninty two percent better. We'll create a situation where Higuchi cannot pass his power off to someone else. We'll have him show us how he kills."

"What are you going to do?"

"The idea that we reveal everything on Sakura TV, we'll use that. We'll use Sakura TV to trick Higuchi."

"But no one will believe anything on Sakura…Oh! I get it. There are some thing we can only do because no one trusts what's on Sakura TV." Said Light

"Ye, those weekly Kira specials that Demigawa is doing, nobody believes them and his ratings have plummeted. The ministry of telecommunications doesn't even bother to interfere. But those who know the truth will know whether it's real or not. We'll get a three hour time block and announce that we will reveal Kira's identity at the very end."

"Would he believe that? This is Sakura TV you know? Higuchi may not even watch the show." Said Matsuda

"All we need to do is have Namikawa call Higuchi and tell him to tune in immediately, and once Higuchi sees that someone knows about his secret, he'll believe it."

"I see! So we'll use Aiber! Reveal that he was a spy the whole time."

I burst out laughing at Matsuda. He could be so clueless sometimes. The task force looked at me as I attempted to stifle my giggles. I inhaled deeply a few times before a told Matsuda the plan.

"Sorry Matsui-kun. But Aiber, or Coil as Higuchi knows him, can't be used because that limits Higuchi's movements. Which means we'll be using the person who overheard one of the secret meeting. And we'll probably have to accidentally show his face so that Higuchi begins to panic."I reached over and clapped him on the back."Good luck Matsui-kun."

The room stood silent for a moment.

"Guys? Please tell me she's joking."

"Sorry Matsui-san. But Justice-san is correct." Said L

"What! But –"

I toned out Matsuda and subtly signaled Maki-san to join me in the kitchen. We stepped into the elevator aware of both Light and L observing our movements. The elevator chimed and I waited for Maki-san to step out before I exited and made my way to the kitchen.

Maki-san pulled a stool away from the counter and I followed suit. Then I just sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what I was going to say, especially since L was listening in.

"Maki-san, the time is coming up where I'll have to leave. When I do, I'll be leaving everything in your hands. I want you to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Why can't you stay? Are you leaving permanently?"

"I can't stay because it would be a risk for my special person if I do. And I don't intend to see anyone from the task force ever again. Especially after I've done what I'm planning to do."

"Any specific time you want to tell me."

"I'll be gone by November fifth."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. Maybe we'll encounter one another again by chance Maki-san."

"I hope so Jessie-san. I'd hate to see you leave and never come back."

"I'll still be here somewhere. You just won't be able to find me. I'd also like to bring up the issue of Halloween."

"What are you planning now?"

"A party. We'll require cake."

"Anything else I should bring?"

"We'll talk about it more in depth later. I just thought I'd mention it."

"Ah."

"I'm headed out. There's something I need to do."

"Buy more cherries while you're out. We're almost out and you know what happens when we run out of cherries."

I grunted and made my way back to the elevator. I was sending a message to Rem with Maro today. I'd need all the cherries I could get.

….

Once again my updates are so far behind it's unbelievable. But a big thank you to the people who are sticking with me through my combination of sickness, writer's block, and school.

Another Thanks to the people who review! They help my motivation meter go from a two to a ten :D Thanks

Sety


	30. Chapter 30

Jessie's POV

I lifted the cake box gently off the table and placed it next to the other two I had already secured in the rental car. Today was L's birthday and this was the last thing I would be doing in person with the task force. Everything else would be up to Maro, Rem, and Naomi Misora. While I had five days to get out of the country and erase my trail so that L couldn't track me down after this was all over.

In the meanwhile I could only hope that everything went according to plan. If Light ended up succeeding somehow, Near wouldn't even get the chance to reveal himself to the task force, Light would be dead before that happened, even if I did end up in jail on death row.

That reminded me, I needed to do something about Beyond. There was no way I could just leave him where he was. I'd have to pull a few strings before I left. I had contacts of my own now after all.

I pulled up to the retina scanner and pulled out my i-pod. The garage opened before I pressed a button. I waved to the nearest camera and pulled out my cell phone as I parked and pressed the speed dial for Watari-san's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Watari-san, could you grab Maki-san and come down and help me carry these upstairs?"

"One moment, Jessie-san." He paused and I heard Misora speaking in the background."We'll be there in a moment Jessie-san."

I smiled and exited the car. I only had to wait a moment before Naomi and Watari came out to help me carry in the cakes.

"I thought I was buying these Jessie-san." scolded Naomi as she gestured to the cakes,"I already bought candles for them."

"Good. I didn't buy candles."

"What is the occasion Jessie-san?" asked Watari as I shoved one cake box into his arms.

"Today is Halloween."

"Then why do you need candles?"

I rolled my eyes and lifted up the lid of his cake box just enough that he could see inside, but not enough that the cameras could see the writing on the top of the cake inside. 'Happy Birthday L-san!' was written on top of white frosting. His eyes widened in realization as he read the writing."

"Are the other two cakes like this?"

"Sort of. That's the one we're putting the candles on. The others are more creative, but they're all centered on a mutual theme."

"Well, we'd better get these upstairs then. I don't suppose you'll tell me how you found out?"

"Nope."

We made our way upstairs and into the main room where everyone turned to stare at us as we placed the boxes down on the coffee table. Maki-san pulled out a box of candles and I began placing them delicately around the cake until I had counted out twenty five. Watari-san returned from the kitchen with a box of matches and I smiled.

"Uh, Jessie-san?" asked Matsuda.

"Yes Matsu?"

"What are you doing?"

"Today is October Thirty-first Matsuda. It also just happens to be L's birthday."

Everyone turned to L, who had frozen in his seat. Light looked at L, then looked in the direction of the cake boxes before he burst out laughing.

"Happy birthday L-kun." said Light.

"Happy birthday! Why didn't you tell us?"asked Matsuda.

The room echoed with congratulations while Watari lit the candles. I used my i-pod to turn the lights off. The only light in the room came from the dull glow of the computer screens and the flickering golden glow of the candles.

L made his way over to the coffee table, the handcuffs still linking him to Light clinked quietly as Watari started singing happy birthday. The entire task force joined in and when they finished L leaned down and blew out the candles.

I turned the lights back on and opened the other two cake boxes.

"Alright, the cake with the candles is a strawberry cake. It has chocolate dripped along the outside edges and butter cream frosting. The one shaped like a panda is vanilla cake. It has normal frosting and it isn't as sweet as the other cakes so that the people who don't like sweet thing can enjoy it. The raccoon shaped cake is the death-by-chocolate cake. It has chocolate frosting, and the darker stripes on the raccoon's fur are actual bands of chocolate. Enjoy!"

"I almost don't want to eat it."said Matsuda as he looked at the cartoon raccoon, a plastic knife trembling in his hand. Mr. Yagami grunted in agreement, he was in a similar predicament next to the panda. I rolled my eyes and snatched Matsuda's knife. I chopped the ear off the raccoon and plopped it unceremoniously onto a paper plate that Watari had provided, then placed it in front of L before handing the knife back to Matsuda.

The cakes were from that point on rapidly demolished, and I slipped out of the room with a slice of the raccoon for Misa, who couldn't leave her room. As I approached the door it unlocked for me. I waved at the camera and slipped into the room where Misa was sitting on the couch trying to watch TV.

"Jessie-chan! I was getting so bored! What is that?"

"A piece of birthday cake. It's L's birthday today and I thought you might like a piece."

"But they're so fattening."

"One piece won't hurt much. Not to mention a few calories help you keep you figure looking good."

"As long it's only one piece I guess."

"It's worth the calories. It's death-by-chocolate flavored."

"Oh! I can take the risk in that case." She snatched the cake from my hands before I could hand it to her. She would be a chocolate lover. I turned to leave.

"Jessie-chan? I met someone while I was at Yotsuba who said they knew you. They told me a few things about what's happening, or what's going to happen. Was it true?"

I turned back around to look at Misa. I contemplated what to say. L was listening, but I was leaving. And Rem would be trying to help Misa make a good descision.

"It's all true Misa-chan. But I want you to make your own choices. I'm not a puppeteer. I may be able to predict what someone will do. But I don't make their decisions for them."

"Everything was true? Even about your name?"

"Especially about my name. Thanks for asking Misa-chan. I hope I see you again someday."

"Bye Jessie-chan."

"Goodbye, Misa-Misa."

I shut the door with a quiet click behind me. Watari was waiting outside the door. He looked at me speculatively over his glasses. I reached up and grasped his shoulder as I walked past. I stepped into the waiting elevator and met Watari's gaze as the doors closed. When to doors opened again they revealed my waiting car. I opened the door on the driver's side and slid into the silver vehicle. I didn't look at the cameras, I didn't wave. I just left.

I left the car abandoned on the side of the road. Then I caught a plane using a ticket and a passport that I had bought using a false name and a new account at a bank near Whammy's House in England. I watched as the ground got farther away. Everything was out of my hands.

…...

Well, if anyone has any thoughts now is the time. Next chapter is the climax! (Insert evil laugh)

REVIEWS are always welcome! They give me motivation and make my day happy! Thanks,

Sety


	31. Chapter 31

Naomi's POV

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, I've been thinking, even if we manage to find the person who's been writing names in the notebook, will we really be able to convict them of mass homicide?"asked Light.

"What?"replied a startled Matsuda,"Of course we can convict them!"

"Sorry Matsuda-san," I added in before he could continue, "but if that person came forward of their own accord on the condition that they would not be convicted, then in exchange for that information I'm sure a deal could be made."

"Indeed," said L, snapping the head off of a panda cookie," Maki-san brings up a good point. If a person were to come forward with such conditions, I would agree to them. If they didn't come forward, they'd receive the death penalty or life in prison at least. And even if they did come forward I'd expect them to agree to remain under careful guard. That's the best they could hope for."

I watched Rem's eyes widen as she comprehended the situation. Especially as Light had planned it out for her. Rem sent a discreet glance my direction. I nodded almost imperceptibly and pulled out the letter Jessie-chan had left for me. It was almost time.

Light smirked at the backs of the occupied members of the taskforce and I nearly gagged with disgust. He was evil. Evil to the core.

I watched as most of the task force went its separate ways for a moment. L was going to the roof, and Light would soon follow. And I would be waiting to do what I had been told to.

…..

"Ryuuzaki! What's the meaning of all this! You sent out and got an approval from another country to use the note book for an execution?"

"Watari, excellent work, thank you."

"Not at all."

"First things first. Please make arrangements to transport the notebook immediately."

"Right. Also Ryuuzaki, Misa Amane is waiting to be let in, it appears that the shinigami, Rem, is with her."

"Please bring them in. I'll take care of that first."

It didn't take long. So far everything was going according to plan. I bumped into Light on the way to greet her, effectively stealing his wallet, and his spare pieces of the death note concealed there, before asking Misa if she was alright.

"I-I'm fine. I just thought maybe what I was doing wasn't so right after all. I'm just glad I'll get a second chance."

"Misa! What are you doing here!" snapped Light

"I'm here to stop Ryuuzaki from using the notebook to check the thirteen day rule."

The room froze for a moment.

"Misa, Ryuuzaki-san hasn't even explained that to the task force yet. How do you know about that?" asked Light, his hair shading his eyes from view.

"Oops, I guess I was a little early. But first things first, Ryuuzaki, I want you to promise me that once I tell you these things I won't be convicted of any crime that I've done while under the influence of the notebook."

L was silent for a moment, calculating his next move.

"I promise. Now what do you have to tell us."

"Light-kun is the first Kira. I was the second, but I'm not now, and I never want to be again. All the people I killed had families and friends! And the man who murdered my family had problems with his brain! And we killed them, we murdered people who could've had a second chance! Now I'm here for my second chance! Just like she promised me!"

"Misa," said Light, his voice sickly sweet, "what are you saying? The thirteen day rule proves that we weren't Kira? Are you ok?" He took a step towards her and I took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground, pulling the arm that had his watch on it up behind his head before removing his watch and tossing it to Soichiro Yagami.

"Hold it in front of you Yagami-san, and pull the button on the side out three times quickly please."

He tried to grasp the knob with shaking hands, until finally Aizawa snatched it from him and a near silent click echoed throughout the still air of the room. Aizawa held it out to L, who delicately picked up the piece of paper before passing it around the room, so that everyone could see Ryuk, who was standing behind Misa.

"I still see no reason to not test the thirteen day rule Misa-chan. Perhaps an explanation?"

"Here," said Misa, pulling out the second notebook and shoving it into L's hands," This notebook has all the real rules inside of it. And it was the notebook that Light used for the first time."

"MISA! Traitor! I thought you loved me! I thought everything was going according to plan! What are you doing?" spat Light towards the floor as he struggled in vain to escape my grasp.

"I thought I loved you too Light, but if I can't trust you how can I love you?"

"What do you mean Misa? I'd never betray you."

"You were going to kill Rem! And you were going to date someone else!"

"Misa-chan, how do you know these things?" asked Aizawa finally.

We all watched as Misa dug out a letter from her purse and began to read out loud.

"Dear Misa-chan,

You have by now gotten your memories back. Congratualtions , you remember everything that Light has done for you, but I would ask that you also remember the things he has done to you. You deserve his respect for your loyalty, you deserve everything he can give because that's what you are giving him. I ask you to be just a little selfish and listen to yourself as I explain a few things that could possibly happen in the future, and if you've talked with Rem recently you know what I mean.

Light will meet a woman whose last name is Takeda, I won't tell you her first for obvious reasons, and uses her like he is using you. He gives her more than he will ever give you, and then he leaves you behind for his work and then he dies and you commit suicide. This is after Rem has been killed by Kira,(I refuse to call him Light, they are two very different beings) and he stops viewing you as worthy.

I wish you the best of luck with your decision. But it is your decision, and I thought you might like to shape your own future. If you want a second chance, don't get the shinigami eyes again and Rem will give you further instructions.

Sincerely,

Jessie-chan."

Rem then removed her notebook from its harness and removed a letter from its pages before nodding to me and I pulled out my own letter from a pocket of my jacket.

"Dear Misora-san,

The contents of this letter are the instructions of what to do once I have left Japan. These instructions must be carried out on November fifth. I will await the results, and good luck.

You will begin by waiting for Light to mention that he still isn't sure about whether or not Kira can be convicted. You will bring up the fact that it is possible for a deal to be made. Persist until L himself agrees with you and states that he would accept and go through with such a deal.

Then both Light and L will leave the area, when they return they will be wet from the rain outside, Misa-chan should come in during this time, and you have to find a way to get both Light's wallet and his watch, both of which contain scraps of his death note. Misa will explain her choice and you will have to capture Light before he does something drastic. Then Maro-chan should touch everyone with her death note and Rem will read the letter to the task force I left with her.

If Misa doesn't come, immobilize Light and show his the pieces of his death note hidden in his wallet and watch as proof, then send Rem to remove Misa's memories again, she'll know what to do. That should allow Misa to continue on as she has for the past couple of months.

Thank you for your help,

Jessie-chan."

I watched as Maro floated through the wall with a small handful of cherries grasped in her bony hand. I shook my head in amusement as she prodded everyone in the room with a piece of her death note.

We all watched as she popped a cherry into her beak and swallowed. She looked down at a frantic Light and bent down.

"I thought he'd look more like Ryuk, ya know?"

"Go eat your cherries and let Rem read her letter."

"Yeah yeah."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Light's arm into a more uncomfortable position. Rem opened her letter and addressed the Task force.

"Dear Mogi, Aizawa,Yagami, Matsuda, Watari, and L,

As you may have guessed, I never sided with Kira. In fact, I was on your side, L's side, from the beginning. You see, what I am about to explain is not something any rational person will believe. But you have recently discovered shinigami, and I knew what was going to happen before it did. That should be enough proof, along with Maro-chan's testimony, to prove to you what I am about to tell you.

I was born in a different world, though perhaps a better word would be dimension rather than world. In this world, your world is a manga known as Death Note. This manga follows Light Yagami as he find the death note and eventually shows his defeat by L's successor. L himself was killed by the shinigami Rem so that Misa Amane could live and both L and Watari died five days after L's birthday.

When I came into the picture, I became the one who held all the cards. All I needed to know was how to play them. The first idea that I had was to use computers to give anonymous tips to the task force, then I thought that I could simply communicate as L had for his entire existence as L, the detective and use the computer. But I had no legitimate way to deliver the computer to the task force without leaving traces of my identity.

That's where Misora-san comes in. She appeared quite literally on my doorstep just before the New Year. I have no idea why she trusted me so easily, but it helped me a great deal. She started by playing the messenger between myself and the task force, and then developed into a good friend and important player in the plan I developed soon after I met her.

That brings me to the plan itself. You have seen it acted out before you. I only wish I could have been a little faster, but I needed Misa to make her own choice and Light to remember who he had been. Not to mention I could not speak with Rem alone until after Light's memories had been lost. That slowed my plan down a great deal.

Aizawa-san, Mogi-san, I didn't know you all that well, I wish you luck with the rest of your lives. There isn't much else I can say.

Yagami-san, remember that Light, while exceptional was corrupted by the death note. You still have the rest of your family to live for. Sayu and your wife will always be there for you.

Matsuda, get a girlfriend. I sincerely hope she can help you become a less oblivious person. I'm sorry if I sounded offensive.

Watari, I know you're listening through the computer, but I hope you can continue to live well and that you live a long life.

L, the only thing you really have issues with are your social skills. I don't think I can fix that. So I offer you an apology instead. If I had ever once acted like anything other than the neutral player or not been on the side of Kira, Light would have found some way to kill me, as I knew too much to do anything other than harm him in some way. He would have introduced me to Misa, or bribed Ryuk to get rid of me. He could have also framed me and let you take care of me for him. It wasn't worth the risk. You are after all, my special person.

I once again wish you all luck and I hope Ryuk gets what he deserves for dropping the notebook in the first place.

Sincerely,

Jessie-chan."

Tears were streaming down Soichiro Yagami's face as he shook uncontrollably. Matsuda was glaring mercilessly at Light. Mogi and Aizawa looked like they were in shock. L had slipped out of his chair, and his hair was covering his eyes. Misa was crying, her make-up smudging irreparably. Light was struggling madly against the handcuffs Aizawa had produced from somewhere earlier.

"Maro-san, if I could speak with you alone?" said L as he rose up from the floor.

"If ya have cherries. " said Maro as she removed Ryuk's death note from his holster in a matter of seconds. Ryuk had gone white, finally realizing he had broken shinigami law and until he could be judged his death note would be in the care of another shinigami.

"Watari?"

"I'll be right there ,Ryuuzaki."

I watched as they entered the elevator, then proceeded to haul the still struggling Kira towards the prison cells in the basement.

….

L's POV

I watched as the shinigami, Maro, almost dove into the large bowl of cherries that Watari had brought up from the kitchens. She was slightly smaller than her counterparts, and seemed to have more of a bird skeleton than a human one. She wore the shreds of what appeared to have been some kind of leather outfit and chains clinked with every move she made.

"Maro-san, do you know where Jessie-chan is now?"

"I don't. I do know she didn't go back to her world. She could've, but she stayed. Her exact words when I asked her why were,' Someone has to stay and make sure he doesn't get himself killed.'"

She could've gone back? And she stayed for me? And she had said in her letter that I was her precious person. The one she had been trying to protect the entire time.

I smiled and took a cherry from the bowl.

"Maro-chan. Tell me the whole story from the beginning please."

"Well," said Maro as she popped a cherry into her mouth, swallowing it whole. "It started with cake. Strawberry crème cake."

I grabbed another cherry and I listened as Maro began to tell me the truth about Jessie-chan.

…..

Alright, REVIEWS! There's still at least one more chapter so that L and Jessie can reunite. Reviews help me write chapters…

I put all of my chapters for this story into one document without my notes and it's 94 pages long…YES! You readers are the people who got me here. Thanks

Sety


	32. Chapter 32

Jessie's POV

I sat down at the booth in the corner of the tiny sweets shop with my coffee. I had discovered this place on November fifth, the day L was supposed to die. I had been so worried at the time that I had only bought a slice of cake. Then I had realized it was strawberry crème cake. It had taken all of my willpower not to be sick and finish the cake. I hadn't appreciated the cake itself until later.

Now I was here scanning the newspaper for a job. I had yet to find anything I wanted to do. I sighed as the bell above the door rang and a large group of children made their way into the shop. I barely spared them a glance.

"May I have that newspaper when you're through with it?"

I looked up and was met with eyes that reminded me of L. It took me a moment to answer Near's question.

"You can take it now. I'm not going to find what I'm looking for."

"What were you looking for?"

I gave him a look. It was obvious he was asking to be polite.

"You saw what I was looking at. So don't ask stupid questions."

I took another sip of my coffee and grimaced before I dumped an absurd amount of sugar into the mug. It was now more of a mush than a liquid. I took another sip and gave a small smile.

"That is extremely unhealthy."

"I use my brain enough to compensate for the amount of sugar I consume. Are you going to take the paper or sit down?"

He slid into the booth across from me. His eyes stayed glued to me and my coffee. I chuckled in amusement as he pulled out a clear plastic bag filled with white puzzle pieces. I pulled out my i-pod and checked the news on the Kira case. Light was scheduled for execution sometime in the next month, taking the spot that had been reserved for Beyond. Beyond had been pardoned by L for his help on the case .Misora-san was now the agent working as L's representative for the Kira case. Matsuda got promoted. I laughed at that.

I drained my coffee cup and looked up at Near, who was glaring at his puzzle. I glanced at it for a moment, and then shook my head. He'd switched two pieces around. They'd fit in the same places, but the sequence was wrong to complete the rest of the puzzle.

I reached over and pulled the piece up from the middle of the completed section and placed it on the side as I stood up to leave, then stepped past a shocked Near out into the snow. I was nearly to the corner when a hand on my elbow stopped me.

"You said you were looking for a job. Come with me." Said Near as he tugged me back into the shop and over to a bedraggled looking Roger.

"What is it Near?" he said tiredly

"I want you to hire her." He said pointing at me.

I looked at him for a moment before turning to Roger.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. This wasn't my idea. I'm not really all that special. I'm sorry for taking up your time." I tried to leave, but Near still had the elbow of my coat in his grasp.

"Roger, I made a mistake on my puzzle and she fixed it."

"It really wasn't that big of a deal. He just switched two pieces and it messed up the sequence. That's it! Anyone could have seen it!"

Roger scrutinized me.

"Mello, come here. What do you think about this?"

I cursed under my breath and yanked my sleeve out of Near's grasp before pulling out my vibrating phone. On the screen it showed the image of a gothic W. Which meant one of Watari's cell phones was approaching the area. I had to leave, and quickly.

I turned to leave, but Near grabbed my coat again. I could feel a migraine beginning to appear as the door to the shop opened and Watari entered and took off his hat. He looked up his eyes flashed in recognition.

He blinked several times before abruptly turning to the confused owner of the shop.

"Is there another exit?"

"Yeah, but it's got supplies in front of it right now."

He turned to me again and moved to block the door. I once again yanked my sleeve from Near's fingers.

"Hello Jessie-chan."

"Whammy-san. Glad to see you're well. Is there any chance that you could move away from the door?"

"No. We've been searching for you."

"I'd noticed. It seems I'm having bad luck today."

Near was looking back and forth between us and Mello had frozen with his mouth around his chocolate the moment Watari had addressed me.

"I have to admit, we never thought you would be here, Jessie-chan. We didn't even think you knew about this place."

"That was the point."

We were silent for a moment before Watari pulled out his phone. The phone he used to contact L. I pulled out my i-pod and blocked the signal as quickly as I could.

"There's no way I'm going to let him find me Whammy-san. He probably hates me now and I really don't want to go to jail."

"," asked Near,"who is she?"

"She is known to us as Justice-san, or Jessie-chan."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm a criminal who just happens to be number one on L's most wanted list. I was hoping to hide here for at least another month. I only made it to January though. Looks like I'm going to have to find another escape."

Near's eyes flashed as he stepped back from me. Watari chuckled and his eyes twinkled dangerously.

"Jessie-chan, you also helped save L's life. That has to be taken into account."

"That doesn't change the fact that I have also blackmailed, threatened, and hacked in order to do so."

"Jessie-chan, unblock my phone please."

"No."

"Jessie-chan-"

The door opened towards Watari, pushing him out of the way. I took the opportunity and dove for the door. I passed the black hair and insomniac eyes of the person I was trying to avoid as I made it out the door.

I ran as fast as I could down the sidewalk, and abruptly slipped on a patch of ice as I was pulled down by a pair of pale arms around my waist. I felt someone bury their face in the fabric of my coat. The heat rushing to my face told me I was turning red.

"Hello, Jessie-chan." Said the muffled voice of L.

"Ryuuzaki, how did you find me?"

"Luck. I would never have expected you to be here."

"Well, at least I got that part right."

"You saved my life."

"Ryuuzaki. We are in the middle of the sidewalk. This is not the place for this discussion."

I felt a ring of icy metal encircle my wrist.

"So that you don't run away again."

I groaned and stood up. I sighed and finally turned to face L. He was smiling. My face heated up again and I hoped it could be attributed to the cold.

We made our way back to the shop, which had been cleared out by Watari.

L crouched at a table and I watched as he pulled the sugar towards him. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him, leaning back in my chair.

"You never told me your real name. Even in your letters."

"You never asked."

"What is your real name?"

"Eri Sasaki."

"Good, now I can put your real name on the certificate."

"Certificate?"

"Yes, the marriage certificate."

"What?"

L reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"Marry me?"

I blacked out.

…..

"Eri-chan? Are you alright?"

I groaned.

"I just had a really good dream. L asked me to marry him."

"Eri-chan, that wasn't a dream."

My eyes popped open and I found myself staring directly into L's eyes.

"I never did get an answer Eri-chan."

"Yes." He placed the ring carefully on my finger as I said," If I wake up and find out this actually is a dream I'm going to be mad."

He smiled.

…..

So REVIEWS! Do you want an epilogue? Does the chapter need editing?(If so where, this chapter was rushed) What do you think?

If you just read this story as a completed story, I still love reviews.

Thanks for sticking with me through the slow updates and bad writing/grammar,

Sety


End file.
